Haunting Souls
by smyle94
Summary: The outcomes of the 75th Hunger Games is not how Katniss expected. Revealing the secrets of the Capitol, the hidden truths of District 13, and secrets about herself...little does she know how blind she truly was... - cont of catching fire
1. Chapter 1

My feet drag me through tons of piles of rubble. All around me, what used to be District 13 is collapsed into chunks of dust. Through the trick of the eye, I paint out slivers of smoke wisping upwards from between the destroyed structures, as if the disaster had only occurred hours ago. The only difference, however, was that everything was quiet, dead quiet.

Eyes glued to all the cracked concrete and bare lumps of what used to be tree trunks, I can't catch myself when I trip over what looks like a charred chair. My hands automatically move to hide my face and my eyes squeeze shut.

Rather than face the hell of the dead earth, a ready hand grabs my arm tightly, lifting my feet off the ground and to the safety of the breathable air.

"Thank you, Peeta," I coo when I gaze into his blinding sea blue eyes. His mouth smiles but the rest of his face is as still as concrete. He tries to play calm and collected, but the awkwardness and fright radiates from his body like an iridescent shine. I take a hold of his hand, trying to relieve the build up of nervousness from the both of us.

After looking around for what seems like hours, Peeta finally stops and his tight eyes stare at me.

"Katniss, we should go," he warns. I pout and shake my head. Something felt wrong here. It felt like between the depths of this wreckage, life was pulsing somewhere, like a buried heartbeat signifying its presence.

"There has to be someone here," I urge on. Peeta's hand suddenly tightens in my grip and his body goes ridged. I follow his gaze and my heart skips a beat as a soaring goldish bird swoops down and lands on a slab of concrete, such a bright color against the shades of gray. The bird turns its head and inspects us with its beady eyes, and I suddenly recognize the animal. A mockingjay. Its beak opens wide and lets out a melody.

Rue's melody.

"But how?" I begin.

The bird raises its head high and suddenly the scene around me shifts. The rubble and destruction is replaced by colossal buildings. People with horrified looks plastered on their faces shove past me and each one is screaming like there is no tomorrow.

A small child with blond, tumbling hair weaves between the strangers, crying as she clutches a beat-up doll against her powdery dress. She moves a strand of hair from her eyes and searches the unknown faces of the passersby, failing to find her mother. Tears leave dark lines against her pale face as she drops to the floor in a crying fit.

I jump as suddenly one of the houses in the distant explodes into a million chards, letting out a "BOOM" and shaking the ground beneath me. I fall to the floor, beside me Peeta. The little, blond girl stares wide-eyed at me, frightened to death. I reach out my hand to her, determined to comfort the poor child. She stands up and scurries over, her hand without the doll reaching out to hold on to me. As soon as our fingers touch, another house blows up right beside us. I bury my face in my hands as my hair whips around me. Heavy pieces of concrete knock against me or tumble to the ground beside me, deadly weapons. The ground trembles and echoes as the loud boom vibrates in my damaged eardrums. Once the trembling dies down, so does the noise of the district.

I steadily raise my head to the grim silence of the area. It was deserted; everyone either fled or had the unfortunate faith of death. Instantly remembering the girl, I whip my head back and forth, searching for her. Beside me, Peeta rises and dusts off his whole body which is now covered in powdered, white material, causing him to appear as a ghost.

Protruding from beneath a huge slab nearby is the hem of the girl's dress. I sprint towards the ruins and using what's left of my strength, I raise the concrete.

I shove the solid over and it shatters into pieces on the floor beside me. My eyes gush with tears instantly as I study what had lain beneath it. The gaunt figure of the pretty little girl lolled between pieces of stone, crushed easily and blue with death.

I break into a sob and fall to the ground beside her, clutching her tiny hand between my fingers. I burst into never-ending tears as I sit sprawled beside her dead body. Peeta rushes over to me and in his hands is the depleted doll the girl had been carrying. I gingerly take it from his hands and stroke its hair, tears falling from my cheeks and onto the doll's woven face. The button eyes of the doll stare up at me grimly.

Suddenly, the girl's body disappears as well as all the fire that had began around me in the destroyed district. Our surroundings restore to what it had been, ghastly and empty with only the debris to provide evidence of what had happened years ago.

I glance up and there, standing still on the concrete slab, is the mockingjay. Its head, which had been gazing upwards, trails back down to stare at me. It cocks its head to the side and I could've sworn a probing smile traced its face.

As if it was saying: "Now do you understand?"

**A/N: Hey readers! Old readers, new readers, whoever you are I hope this chapter didn't throw you off too much. To answer your questions: Yes, it is a continuation of Catching Fire and no, she didn't find Peeta yet. You'll probably get exactly what happened here in the next chapter.**

**Best of wishes, and don't forget to read, read, and review,**

**-smyle- :) **


	2. Chapter 2

My head jerks up instantaneously. My heart feels as if it is about to blast out of my chest at the rate it is going. Sweat dampens my face and my back and my breathing is beyond the limit. The covers of the plush bed are ratted around my legs, holding me down in place. I listen quietly for a second but the only sound audible to my ears is my rapid breathing and the slight hum of the ship as it travels over uncharted land, its destination: District 13.

I stumble out of bed and shove my hair out of my face. I pad barefoot over to my restroom and turn the water on. After splashing gallons of H2O onto my heated face, I glance up and examine myself in the mirror. Black lines are depicted under my eyes, a result of sleepless nights. Every night since the 75th Hunger Games have been my worst fears and nightmares relived. Everything that could ever make me scream, cry, or cringe were illustrated in my dreams, keeping me uptight and awake every single hour of darkness. Most of the times I would keep my eyes wide open and wrap my arms around my drawn legs, rocking back and forth and singing any pleasant song that came to mind as I stared into the black room during the dark hours.

To be truly honest, I've already had multiple dreams of Peeta. To be even more honest—all my dreams had Peeta. The shadow of the missing piece to my heart that he snatched from me with his absence throbs uncontrollably and all the time. His absence kills me slowly every second, and comes to haunt me every night.

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror, my breathing not willing to slow down, until something catches my eyes. According to the mirror, there was something moving behind me, in my room. I turn cautiously and blink my eyes a couple times to make out the figure.

Out of the shadows comes Peeta.

"Peeta!" I cry joyfully and race to his form. His arms are outstretched, ready to catch me in their hold. I run to him—and right through him.

I stumble before reaching the opposite wall of my room. I steady myself and glance around the room, searching for my love.

"Peeta?" I call out indefinitely. "Peeta!" I cry louder. Silence is the only reply.

Before I know what I'm doing, I am down on the floor mourning, like I have done every single night. I draw my legs in and cry my heart out.

"Peeta!" I beg between sobs. "Why, Peeta, Why? Come back to me!" Haunting me are the memories that always return to me. The first time he declared to everyone he loved me. When I found him camouflaged on the forest floor because I had realized we could both win, and the relief that passed through both of us when I found him. The way he caressed my face. The way he kissed me when I would cry or when I was happy.

The way his eyes fell and he walked away when I broke his heart, telling him my actions were all an act.

Maybe I deserved this.

But he didn't.

I bury my face into my bare arms and scream. Scream because the haunting image of Peeta appears in my mind over and over again.

A light knock on the door startles me and I instantly grow silent.

"Who is it?" I ask hesitantly. The door creaks open and a figure saunters over to me soundlessly and I easily depict it as a boy.

"Catnip, it's Gale," he replies as he stands over me. He slowly slides down against the wall to be at my level. I quickly wipe away the tears from my face, embarrassed to death that someone caught me in the middle of my vulnerable act, and tried to play it calm.

"What's wrong?" I question.

"I'd ask you the same thing if I didn't know why you were crying…but I do." I bite my lip and a shade of red colors my face.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," I breathe. Gale shakes his head slowly and after adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I can finally see his face. His gray eyes study me in a sad way, bothering me.

"Don't pity me," I order nicely, trying to keep my stance as Girl on Fire.

"Katniss, stop acting like nothing is wrong. You hardly said a word this past week and the dark lines under your tired eyes are so obvious. I've been hearing you cry at night. Every time I wanted to come in and comfort you but, I didn't want to bust your privacy. But I couldn't stand it anymore."

I decide to drop my stupid act of maturity. "Gale, I can't do it. I can't be strong anymore. Everything--," I correct myself quickly, "Almost everything I love is gone."

Gale's protective arms embrace me into a tight hug, every ounce of sympathy seeping into me.

"I'm sorry," Gale says.

"Are Prim and my mom asleep?" I ask.

After I had finally woken up from my restless sleep after I was picked up by Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee when the force field of the arena blew up, I was allowed to have my own room on the ship. Prim and mother had their room together and Gale's family, including Gale, shared a third room. I felt especially selfish but no one let me give up my room to stay with my family. They kept ensuring I needed my rest.

"Yes, everyone is, even Haymitch." Gale has a funny smile on his face when he says this. He had never spent this much time with Haymitch so it wasn't till now when he realized his major drinking problems.

"Katniss, about Peeta…" he doesn't know how to continue, so he forms the rest of the words slowly, looking straight at me. One side of his face burned from an accident he had when escaping District 12 and the other side perfect. "Don't worry about what will happen, Katniss, because whatever does happen, I'll be here for you."

I open my mouth to thank him but think better of it. Of course he knows how much that would mean to me. I pull him into a tight embrace and the tears start trickling down my face again and right into his cotton shirt. He holds on to me tight, every ounce of affection put into this embrace. Unlike hugs where I feel like I can't breathe, his hug was gentle yet rough. I felt as if I was in a safe sanctuary, brought away from the troubles of my world.

He suddenly pulls himself away from me, his body ridged, and I quickly wipe my face clean. I could easily tell Gale was growing uncomfortable due to the fact that the only thing covering my skin was a thin, silk gown. I stand up unsteadily and Gale follows my lead.

"Thanks, Gale," I say after a while. He pinches a smile at me sweetly then starts for the door. I scurry behind him and once he's out of my room, I begin to inch the wooden frame shut.

His hand catches me from shutting the door completely and he reopens it, his eyes staring into mine with a mix of emotions.

"Katniss," he begins, and then stops. After a moment of thought, he resumes his sentence, "I just want you to know that, I know how much Peeta means to you right now but Katniss, if anything happens just know I never regretted telling you I loved you." The hurt in his ancient eyes is obvious and I suddenly realize how much he's been trying to hide it all this time. He smiles a weak smile but his eyes tell a different story. A story where he was forced to watch me through the Hunger Games. Watch me touch Peeta, watch me kiss Peeta, and watch me stare at Peeta with a girly little smile on my face. He had loved me and I ruined it for him. Ruined our chance of being together by my unthougtful acts. I hadn't been thinking of him, only myself. It must hurt him now seeing me go nuts over Peeta's absence when I have him to love me and take care of me.

I reach out for him and open my mouth slowly, groping for a way to reply, but before I give any second thoughts, he disappears in the hallway and into his room. My hand stays outstretched, beginning to tremble in its place. I feel frozen in my spot for a while before I slowly inch the door closed, my cheeks blazing scarlet. I place my back against the wooden door and try to apprehend what had just happened, but it's useless. Instead, I become angry, picking up the nearest thing to my hand, an alarm clock, and heaving it to the other side of my room. Why did I always have to hurt somebody I love? The clock smacks the pink-painted wall and shatters into pieces, reminding me immensely of the exploding buildings in my dream.

I trail to the ground with my hands wrapped over my ears. The useless tears begin to drop down my face again and I sniffle loudly, breaking down into a fresh cry.

I stay in that position until the rising sun sends streaks of light through my window and into my room. I wipe away the last of my tears that had been dribbling down my chin and stand up. I gait numbly to my window and stare blankly out the pane, not taking note of all the flourishing plants that dotted the ground below us. My eyes were searching for something else.

At last, I spot the haunting figure in all my dreams, the golden mockingjay, positioned in the air next to the ship, soaring smoothly on the rough wind. I know it's the same one that was in my dream, something about it made it so human-like, different from the others.

Its eyes stare at me and it opens its beak wide, releasing Rue's melody into the open wind. Although I am a window and gallons of screeching air away from it, I can easily hear the whistle.

A large smile breaks on my face, and forgetting my tears, I shape my mouth into an "O", sounding the rebellious melody right back. The bird turns its small body sideways, gliding out of the current and towards the earth below, as if it completed its job.

My smiling eyes follow it down until a horrified cry breaks out of my mouth.

Below the ship, burning fragments and homes of a district that had probably rebelled let out a gruesome glow. I pull the curtains tight, recognizing it as District 7. I stifle a cry and run towards the door on the other side of my room. The fire was fresh…as if the Capital had been here—or possibly still here.

Had I not known District 12 wasn't alone.

**Hola readers! (practicing my Spanish :D) well, hope you enjoyed!! I thank my loyal readers/reviewers for reviewing my story. I haven't been receiving many reviews lately but I hope its only because my readers loved the story too much to review ;P.**

**Haha I'm kidding. I wouldn't mind if you didn't review, the point is for you, my gorgeous readers, to love the story to death! Come on root Katniss on—she's lost Peeta for heaven's sakes!**

**LOL best of love,**

**-smyle94- **


	3. Chapter 3

I zip out of the room right on queue, slamming right into Haymitch's fishy-smelling body.

"Oh!" is all I cry out before breaking down in his alarmed arms, crying like a wounded animal. Without a word, he picks me up like a child and takes me to the main living area of the ship, setting me down on the couch beside him.

When I finally get my act together, I pinch off the last of my tears and hiccup lightly, staring at Haymitch with hurt eyes, knowing he knew what I had seen.

"Katniss, I didn't think you would've looked," he says softly, totally divergent with his ragged, drunken look. "But it's all right, you'll be fine."

"Why do you keep worrying about me!" I scream back at him harshly, alarming the two of us. I stumble off of the couch and eye him angrily. "This is all my fault and you keep making it seem like I'm an innocent piece to this whole thing! I CAUSED ALL OF THIS! I killed people." I finish off with a high-pitched squeak, the sound of someone just about to fall into a crying fit. Haymitch only stares back at me with an expressionless face at first, then he shrugs and finally he looks as if he did just drink ten gallons of champagne, eyeing me with no care at all. This of course only makes me angrier. I kick at a nearby coffee table, sending it toppling over, and storm out of the living room. Haymitch doesn't try to follow.

As I stomp through the hallway, my destination to lock myself in my room and sulk, I run into the most unexpected person—Plutarch.

"Katniss!" he gasps in a surprised tone.

"Please leave me alone," I say and walk past him.

"Wait!" he calls. I turn around impatiently and cross my arms, waiting for his explanation.

"What's wrong?" he continues and walks over to me. A lousy tear trickles down my already stained cheeks and I automatically glance at the window on the opposite side of the hallway. Plutarch follows my gaze and his once sympathetic face becomes a sad frown.

"You saw," he concludes without any questioning. I nod stubbornly and glance up at him, hoping for some sort of explanation. He opens his mouth as to say something but a sudden buzzing sound sends him awry. His eyebrows furrow up in concern as he picks his pocket for something.

I gaze at his hand as it retrieves the object from his pocket, the gadget's screen flashing. Plutarch studies the screen and I tap my fingers against each other, waiting for the news.

"What is it?" I demand when I notice his face going instantly pale. He looks up at me, as if he forgot I was here and was startled to see me.

"Katniss," he breathes.

Just then, someone runs into the room behind me.

"Plutarch, what happened?" Haymitch's voice inquires from behind me.

Once Haymitch stands himself beside me, Plutarch slowly looks from one of us to the other, as if memorizing our faces.

"The Capitol ship is here," he begins. I swallow, trying to handle it. Beside me, Haymitch's form slightly goes ridged. Plutarch swallows deeply, his Adam's apple bouncing in anxiety. He shakes his head, as if signifying he hasn't finished. We wait for him to continue, my hand finding the hem of my silk gown, suddenly remembering I was still wearing my pajamas. I hold on tight, waiting for the worst to come.

Plutarch stares straight into my eyes as he continues his sentence.

"And they have the prisoners with them."


	4. Chapter 4

That was all it took for me to faint. I can hear Haymitch's surprised yelp as he catches me from behind, trying to prop me right-side-up again.

"Katniss, snap out of it!" I hear his slurred voice yell as he realizes I can't actually stand when I'm going unconscious. Coming into the hallway are multiple footsteps, each going the same hurried pace, except for one that reaches me before the others.

"Katniss!" I hear Gale's frantic voice yell as he pulls me up in his arms, my head leaning against his chest. His pinecone scent is the last I remember as my mind departs, leaving me in total, utter darkness.

Because Peeta might be out there, right this moment. And I couldn't even reach him.

I wake up with plush pillows sagging against me from the sides of the couch I'm laying on. I blink a couple times to clear the dark splotches handicapping my vision before taking in the room around me.

I am in the living room of the ship. I can hear my mom and Prim arguing in the kitchen, obviously about ingredients to herbal medicine. Sitting beside me on a small table is a porcelain cup filled with honey tea, halfway empty. When I prop my head to the side more, I can make out the outlines of three people discussing an issue in the dimmed hallway. I'm about to turn my head back around when a sudden, deep voice startles me out of my nerves.

"Finally woken up?" the gravely voice of none other but Finnick asks. I glance at him with a surprised face, realizing how long it had been since I had seen him. "I was the one that sent the message," he says. Something is different about him. Maybe it is the distance in his eyes or how his face seems raw with tears.

"Are they really here?" I question, my eyes growing wider. He nods and continues to stare at me seriously. "Even Peeta?" I add in a small voice.

"Yes," he answers quietly then quickly wipes away a forming tear in his eye.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing that being such a broad question, everything is wrong at the moment.

"They have Annie," he replies in a stone voice. Both of our nightmares have been fulfilled. I bite my lip, guilty that I hadn't caught his troubled face before.

"I'm sorry," I say. He only shakes his head before standing up and departing. I am soon left alone. I can suddenly feel the medicine my mom had filled me with in my sleep come to my head again. A drowsy feeling enters my mind and I fall back unconscious.

My dream becomes complicated. First, I am reaching down into an abyss where I see Gale holding on to the crumpled side for dear life. I stretch my fingers out, begging him to grab on to me. His hand flails to reach mine but it's useless. I stretch my body out just a couple inches more, and at last our fingers slide against one another. Mist blocks my view and the only visible thing is Gale's body.

Once I'm about to pull him up, a new body appears from between the mist beside his, Peeta. As an impulse, I fling my occupied hand at him, grasping his fingers just in time before he falls. His grateful eyes stare up at me and I pull him over the side of the abyss and to safety.

Just then, I remember Gale and throw my hand over the side to save him—but he's nowhere in sight.

I was too late.

I could have saved him, but I left him for Peeta. I glance beside me but Peeta is missing as well, leaving me alone, half my body over the side of the cliff, ready to fall.

I wake up with a startling feeling just as Gale walks in to the room. His surprised eyes stare at me warily.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he slowly takes a seat beside me. His hand reaches to my head and presses against my forehead, a relieved smile coating his face.

"Where are we?" my parched voice questions.

"We found a place to land near District 7. Tomorrow we're planning on sending a crew out to scope the place."

"And the prisoners?" I ask on impulse.

Gale eyes me slowly. "We can't do much without knowing what's going on." I shake my head when he asks if I need anything, making him decide it's time for him to leave. Just as he's about to stand up, I grab his hand. He gazes down at me with soft eyes.

"Thank you," I say. His tired eyes give way and he smiles. His face comes down to mine and he kisses my forehead before walking out. I stare behind him as a sudden idea formulates in my head.

Once Gale is gone and no one is in sight, I stand up and pad barefoot towards an opposite hallway, where it seems abandoned for the time being. As I'm heading towards the end of it where a window sits, I glance down at my clothes and notice someone had changed me into cotton pants and a shirt, probably my mother. I thank her internally.

As soon as I reach the window, using nimble fingers, I unscrew the bolts and heave the window open. A blast of cool air whips my face as I set the glass gently down. I glance back into the ship, but no one seems to notice my disturbance. I take in an immense breath and climb out of the window, determined to figure out exactly what is going on.

I somehow felt like maybe, just maybe, I'll find Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: for those of you who kind of worship the land Peeta walks on (lol), I recommend you to read this chapter. By the way, I am kind of one of those people, so don't be offended---although I don't see why **_**anyone**_** would. ((Just because I like Peeta doesn't mean I only make Katniss/Peeta stories. Sadly, I'm not that blunt))**

**Thanks for reviewing, those of you who took time to write back. :)**

**-smyle-**

The land around the ship is barren except for trees lining the edge of the scene. Unaware of which way I am headed, I duck into a length of trees and grope my way through the place. The sun would be setting in nearly an hour so I know I don't have much time.

I cry in relief when my hands feel the cold, unwelcoming metal of a fence, an obvious indication of a district, in this case, District 7. I snag the bottom of the fence and force my way beneath the wires, glad the electricity is down. As soon as I reach the other side, an immense, distasteful smell of burnt wood, housing, and even creatures, lurks in the air, causing bile to rise in my throat.

I scurry between damaged or destroyed buildings, flashbacks of my dream coming to me. Tears form in my eyes as I catch the blonde girl running in the distance or hiding between burnt houses, a trick of the mind. I cover my ears, though it doesn't stop the sounds of the explosions and screams as everything comes down, one after another.

I tumble onto the floor in a heap of tears and bury my head in my legs, rocking back and forth as images form in my head, images I have caused.

The sudden sound of voices reaches me and I raise my trembling head, peering between a cluster of blackened buildings. Movement catches my eyes. I stand up and hide behind a wooden stable just as two men emerge in the distance, talking in serious tones. I can only recognize them as Peacekeepers only because of their uniform.

"Did you hear what Snow said?" the first one asks in an amazed tone.

"Wasn't it that they spotted some sort of ship flying overhead while we were killing the last of them?" the second one says. I can only think "the last of them" were the district citizens.

"Yes. Do you think the ones that escaped the Games were in that ship? I hope so. Then we could finally kill off those stupid prisoners. All that blond one does is mutter that stupid girl's name over and over."

The second one begins to laugh. "I think he just wants us to feel bad for him."

"I don't know. He seems kind of loony."

"The work of the Games," the second one mutters with a grin.

"I think I heard Snow say we're going to move on to another District tomorrow."

"Finally, this one's getting pretty boring. We took everything we needed from it anyways."

The two Peacekeepers pass me, not taking note of me at all. Once they're out of sight, I get up, my act together, and scurry over to where they came from. I'm greeted with the stage where I had stood so long ago. Memories of me and Peeta standing up there throws me off balance for a while. Suddenly, President Snow comes on stage, a Peacekeeper close behind. The Peacekeeper seems to be holding a long metal chain and I strain my neck, trying to figure out what's attached to it.

I let out an audible gasp as prisoner after prisoner is marched up on stage. President Snow takes his time counting them as each of them emerges from the ruins below. My heart stops as Joanna, Cinna, and Peeta come out last. I stand frozen, unable to comprehend what is happening.

"Perfect," Snow comments and begins writing something down.

"When are we going to get rid of some?" the Peacekeeper asks, a note of annoyance clear in his voice. A look from President Snow shuts him up.

My eyes go back to the prisoners, each one in worse condition than the other. Although I take note of all of them, my eyes can't escape Peeta. He seems like the worst of them all, hunched over with his overgrown blond hair sticking to his skin with sweat and grime. His eyes seem distant and he doesn't take notice of anything around him. All I want to do is reach out to him and pull him into a safe hug. I wanted to tell him everything is all right. My hands ache with abandonment, waling to touch his perfect skin and hold him close. I cut back a cry by biting my tongue, not wanting to give myself away. My eyes dry up because I don't want to blink. I feel as if I blinked just once, he would disappear, leaving me helpless.

"I suppose we can get rid of one today," President Snow says thoughtfully. He starts from the beginning of the line of prisoners and menacingly looks over each trembling person one by one.

"How about you, Johanna?" he says innocently. Contradicting her boldness, Johanna seems slightly horrored. But instead of begging for her life, she stares at the President eye to eye. Feeling scorned, the President slaps her and whispers, "Pathetic mutt," before moving on to the next one. A visible red mark colors her cheek.

"Annie," the President exclaims thoughtfully. I gasp in amazement as a girl, no older than twenty-some, stares up at him with her huge brown eyes. Every limb of her body is trembling and her long bangs cover her face.

"Go AWAY!" she screams and begins to cry. I bite my lip, wondering why Finnick cares for her so much. The Games had turned her mad, and there is no going back.

"Tsk, tsk, Annie," Snow scolds her. He bends down and pulls her chin up, forcing her to stare back at him. "I have a special place for you," he breathes before letting her go, her face sagging back down as she continues her crying fit.

The President doesn't even glance at Cinna as he passes him but instead stops before Peeta. My heart shrieks, begging me to do something, but I hold myself back.

"Peeta!" the President exclaims sarcastically. "You're looking quite awful today."

Peeta, whose head had been bending down, doesn't bother to look up.

"Katniss would be disappointed," Snow says.

That sets Peeta off. He begins pulling at the imprisoning chains and raging in place. His piercing blue eyes shoot daggers of hatred at Snow as he struggles with his chains.

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Peeta's fuming voice booms. I nearly fall back, frightened myself by his sudden outburst. My legs tremble beneath me with rage and my eyes grow slitted. In that second, I think up about a million ways to kill President Snow to avenge Peeta. Revenge is the sweetest thing.

His sudden aggression causes a chain reaction, making Annie start to wail and Johanna try to break through the chains with her tight limbs.

The commotion infuriates the President. He shoves Peeta to the floor and kicks at his stomach, causing him to cringe in pain. Peeta suddenly goes still. I am about to scream but instead I slip my finger into my mouth, biting hard to calm myself.

"Your time will be coming soon," Snow growls as he walks passed Peeta. I glance at Peeta, tears pouring down my cheeks. But it's not only my face flooded with water—droplets of tears plummet from Peeta's face onto the floor as he cries quietly. I want to scream but I can't. I want to run to him but I can't. And I want to die—to depart from this unfair world—but I can't. Not without making sure Peeta is all right. I struggle to keep myself upright but I land on the solid earth. I have no energy to move, so I stay put and force myself to watch what is happening. My trembling hands claw at the dirt beneath me, forcing me to stay calm.

President Snow reaches the last person in line, Enobaria. She looks awfully weak for a winner of a Hungers Game and her eyes are squinted as she glances up at Snow. The President suddenly places his hand out, palm up, and the Peacekeeper hurriedly comes to his side. He hands the President a sharp-edged knife from his belt collection and backs off, waiting on the sidelines.

Snow twiddles with the knife for a while, smiling evilly as he eyes Enobaria who by now is trembling as her eyes stare at the knife in the President's hand.

"I will ask you one more time—and choose your answer wisely because it may be your last. Where are the escaped captives headed?"

Enobaria's glazed eyes glare at Snow for a couple of seconds, motionless. Then she steps up to him, her shorter stature standing straight to confront him.

"I will _never_ tell you," she whispers.

Her eyes never leave President Snow's face as he stabs the girl through her heart. She blinks uneasily and chokes on blood as she falls to the floor heavily, steady for a moment before her head limply falls to the side along with her body.

"The districts will prevail," Enobaria chokes. The last thing she sees before she shuts her eyes is me. She smiles a triumphant smile and whispers, "A mockingjay," before snapping her eyes shut, planning to never open them again.

I feel like a hundred daggers traveled through me and I open my mouth to scream, wail, anything. A clammy hand suddenly pushes against my mouth, suffocating me for a second. I kick around and strain to turn my head. As soon as I see my pursuer, I nearly cry in relief. It was Gale.

"Gale!" I cry after removing his hand, "They—they killed her!" Tears spring from my eyes. He nods as if he knows and what I do next takes him by surprise.

I turn around and run for the stage. All I am planning to do is grab the knife out of Enobaria and stab it right through President Snow's heart.

"NO!" Gale yells from behind me and grabs my shoulder, shoving me to the side and behind some rubble. I tumble to the ground and out of eyeshot just as President Snow turns around.

And sees Gale.

Gale stands rigidly, undecided of whether to stay put or run for his life.

"Gale!" I whisper harshly, "Come HERE!"

"Catnip," he says from the corner of his mouth as the surprised Peacekeeper makes it down the steps, President Snow watching like a hawk. "I swear if you let them see you, you will regret the day you were born." I know he means every word, but with my bruised body all I can do is stare up at him, knowing it is my duty to return to the ship and tell everyone what is happening. Otherwise, we were both dead.

"Gale," I say slowly. He waits patiently for me to continue. "I'm sorry."

Gale gazes down as the Peacekeeper comes and grabs his arms roughly, locking them behind his back.

"I know."

I bite my tongue. I bite my cheeks. I bite my hand. Anything, any pain, to keep me from screaming.

And what I regret even more is when President Snow laughs.

A laugh that clearly tells me that I won't see Peeta or Gale again without a bloody fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Her words were like a gunshot to my wounded heart, so simple yet so significant. I know what she meant by them, but to me, they took on a whole different meaning.

"I'm sorry" that I don't love you the way you love me.

"I'm sorry" that the whole time, our hearts didn't beat as one.

"I'm sorry", but I chose Peeta over you.

The Peacekeeper's crabby hands leave deep indentions on my wrists. I couldn't care less. He is completely determined to keep me. After all, I'm Katniss' _cousin_.

Once I approach the stage, President Snow's eyes twinkle with delight. His sharp teeth curve into a devilish smile.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he exclaims for all in a three hundred feet radius to hear. "Katniss' _cousin_." He says the words as if he is trying to suppress the laughter of hearing something comical. I know instantly he knew all along that I never was or would be Katniss' cousin.

"Go get the others," the President orders, turning to the Peacekeeper, "I want the whole District searched—every inch of it. Any person found is to be brought to me immediately." I instinctively glance to where Katniss had been minutes ago, praying she's left already. As the Peacekeeper scampers down the stairs, phone in hand, I turn back to face the awful stare of the jubilant President.

"What a surprise to run into you at such a time. Before we force it out of you, would you like to tell me where the rest of your "ship" is?"I only glare back at him, not hint of emotion on my masked face. He returns the stare until he grows uncomfortable, frustrated by his small defeat.

"You will all pay," he says in a new, gravely voice.

"Then let's do it now, take the stupid chain off my hand and show me what you're really made of," I glower at him. A snicker formulates from the line of prisoners. I search their faces, finding Johanna with a pleased look on her face, smiling fondly and intently at me. I quickly look away.

"You stupid creature," the President says. He pauses for a while and a small smile plays on his lips. "Care to join my line of prisoners?"

"In your freakin' dreams," I reply.

"Good," he says slowly, his eyes looking over my shoulder. My face drops, not comprehending what he's getting at. "I hoped you would resist. Between you and me, I kind of like you. You haven't _done_ anything wrong."

"And you've never dyed your hair," I reply sarcastically. The only response I get is a small chuckle from the President as he pats my back.

"You're real funny, kid," he says before walking off to speak to an approaching Peacekeeper. He doesn't do this without tying me up somewhere first, of course. Once he leaves me, I trail to the ground, my binded hands bothering the hell out of me, and I study each of the prisoners' faces, stopping when I reach Peeta's "perfect" blue eyes. We only stare at each other for a while before I realize it was him that President Snow had been studying earlier, when he compromised with me. Snow is formulating a sick joke, and he plans to play with both our minds.

"Where is she?" Peeta asks, his sad eyes incredibly tired as they bore into me. A friendly smile lights his sunken face, but a state of depression lurks behind them. This was Katniss' life, not me.

I open my mouth to reply but think better of it. What was the point?

They'll find their way back to each other.

Star-crossed lovers always do.


	7. Chapter 7

My heart pumps irregularly, the sound of the blood filtering muffles my ears. I feel dizzy, incomprehensive, as I slowly, almost unwillingly, make my way around the district, not sure where I am headed.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reaches my ear, then the calling out of a gruff voice.

"Hey you over there! Stop where you are or I'll slice you!" I halt in my path but I don't glance back where the shuffling footsteps run to me, the man breathing heavily.

A steel hand crunches on my shoulder and whirls me around by force.

I am face to face with a Peacekeeper. In his hand is a short, but deadly, dagger. And I am weaponless. I eye the knife slowly, taking my eyes off it when he begins to speak.

"Katniss," he says with disgust but slight excitement. I stare back at him reservedly. "You're coming with me. The President is expecting you."

I stare at the man in a funny way. After all I've done he really did believe I'd actually listen to him. In the inside, I am laughing in devilish excitement.

Without a glance at the dagger, I snatch it out of his sweaty palm and send it through his heart, slicing through his flesh like a butter-knife through butter.

The Peacekeeper's eyes don't have time to close. His surprised eyes glaze over and they stare at me intently as his body topples to the ground. He chokes out some blood before falling to his side, his face finally invisible to me.

"That's for Gale," I breathe into his ear. I pull the dagger out of his chest and suddenly, my mind clears. I don't feel any sense of regret for the murder I just committed. That younger Katniss died inside of me. Regret to me is now only an obstacle.

After wiping the blood off of the dagger, I take in my surroundings. Tumbleweed could have accompanied the eerie silence I feel. I glance towards the direction I was initially headed, back to Haymitch and the others. I think of how Haymitch, Finnick, and all of them would react if I told them what happened.

I frown.

They wouldn't do anything. They'd only sit in the sanctuary of the ship and create plans that would probably never happen. They are useless.

So I sprint back to where I came from, avoiding any open spaces and determined not to encounter any more Peacekeepers. Building after burnt building floods my vision and I can't help but imagine the blonde girl clutching her doll, wisping between the homes…searching for her mother.

I abruptly fall to the ground, clutching my stomach in agony. Something is wrong…something is very wrong as a welling pain grows around my abdomen. I open my teary eyes and search the area around me, finding nothing.

Gradually, I sit up and grab my stomach, nurturing the throbbing insides. Tears fall down my face as I shake my head slowly.

It is impossible—but there was no other explanation.

"Calm down Katniss," I tell myself slowly, still not able to convince myself. A feeling boils inside of me.

I cry out loud and stab the dagger over and over into the ground, angry with myself…and angry with Peeta.

I can't understand how I had been so utterly blind, but I was truly, and undeniably…

Pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I haven't written an author's note in a while but I just wanted to say I'm sorry I've been kind of skimpy with my updates. The school-load is really taking its toll =) but let's forget about school for a second and enjoy this chapter. Expect surprises later onnnnnn because they are promised to come. I hope my readers are very giving, reviewing as much as possible because a million reviews a day keeps the doctor away =D **

**To make a long story short, enjoy**

**-smyle-**

I flip Enobaria's body over, tears falling off of my face and onto her chilled body. Her eyes are peacefully closed and her hair seems to form a minute halo around her round face. I kiss my two fingers and place them gently on her forehead, wishing her peace and luck in whatever life is to come.

The rest of the stage is empty, the prisoners and President long-gone. I breathe out a ragged breath and wrap my arms around myself, noticing the sudden cold in the air.

Total silence fills the dead district as I gait from building to building, searching for any signs of life.

The knowledge of another being in my stomach slows me down slightly, making me less agile and quick. It has to be some kind of mother-reflex.

I cough at that word. Mother. It didn't fit me at all and I know it. I rub my flat stomach for a second, wishing that either Peeta or Gale were here, so I could tell them. I need someone right now, but begging for that one person isn't going to help me at the moment.

My feet take me to the lining of trees at one side of the district. I glance back at the dead community, the forlorn buildings creating a ghastly sense. I breathe out sadly, forming a cold fog in front of my face, as I realize the Capitol has long gone. They are probably on their way to District 13 where some people might actually be hiding and where some people might actually be planning an uprising.

As soon as I turn my head back, a set of hands catch my mouth, choking me off from screaming. I glance frantically backwards. I blink twice, not comprehending if my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Bonnie?" I ask in pure surprise as she releases her hand off of my mouth. I think back to the last time I saw her. She had been with that handicapped woman, Twill, headed for District 13 right before I was chosen as the next tribute in the 75th Hunger Games.

She smiles a crooked smile and her brown eyes burn brightly in enthusiasm.

"Katniss! I never thought I'd run into you again."

"What are you doing here?" I inquire frantically. I glance down at her foot, noticing it had healed since the last time I saw her.

"I came back with a small fleet. We've been spying on the Capital, informing them back at District 13 about their whereabouts. We're about to take off after the Capital ship. They left about thirty minutes ago."

My mouth is wide open, my eyes gaping in disbelief.

I resume my professional self and blink twice before talking again. "There are people in District 13?"

Bonnie smiles, remembering the last time she met me was when she hadn't known the truths of that district. "Definitely. In fact, the survivors of the District 12 attack just came in two days ago."

"Survivors?"

She nods quickly then begins to grasp my arm. "We have to go now. Our ship is leaving in a couple minutes. I came out to check the surroundings for any clues, and boy did I find one." She winks half-heartedly and pulls me vigorously, instinctively reminding me of my fragile baby nestling in my belly.

"Wait, Bonnie," I speak slowly. She lets go of my hand and glances at me, ready to take in what I have to say. Something inside of me tells me to trust her.

"Bonnie, I need your help."

"What's wrong, Katniss? Anything."

"I-I'm pregnant."

Bonnie giggles nervously and lovingly eyes me.

"Don't worry, you don't need to pull that off on me. I know Peeta said it to distract the Capital."

"No, Bonnie. I am. It wasn't fake."

Bonnie's jaw drops for a second before she snaps it shut and pulls on a smile. "Don't worry," she soothes me while aiding me as we resume to trekking between the dense shrubs and to her ship. "Everything will be just fine." I glance at her, and her sound features calm me down, causing me to pull on a grin. Maybe being a mother wasn't all that bad. After looking back at me, she cautiously hugs me and I surprisingly let her.

"Now let's get back to the ship before they think I was kidnapped," she jokes, all emotions of the breaking news wiped off her face. I feel completely satisfied now. Although I didn't share the news with the people I hoped to share it with, I still felt as if a dense weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"What will you name him?" she suddenly asks in the following silence as we make our way between the trees.

I ponder for a while, realizing I hadn't thought of such a thing. Having the baby is one thing, but naming it is another.

"I'm not actually sure," I say. Bonnie shrugs and glances quickly at me.

"You still have a while to think up one…right?"

"Actually, I'm not sure." Bonnie studies me with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't know how long you've been pregnant?" she asks seriously.

"No, Bonnie. The thing is," I blink slowly. A realization hits me as fast as a bullet and I stop in my path. Bonnie stops ahead of me and stares back, her teeth biting down on her lower lip.

"Bonnie, I never _did_ anything with Peeta or anyone for that matter."

"But how…"

"The Capital." Is all I say before stepping ahead of her shocked frame and marching on towards the ship that is now appearing between the trees.

They were throwing our act back at us. All they need is their technology to get a girl pregnant.

Despite all that is happening, the only thing I'm hoping for is that the boy's cell they injected me with is Peeta's. Because I don't think I'd be able to nurture anyone else's baby.


	9. Chapter 9

"So talk to me."

The boy glares at me with cold eyes, his jaw set tight. I lazily stare back at him. As President, I _never_ lose a staring contest. Superiority accompanies the winner's glory.

On cue, he looks away, a deep scowl on his face. I smile.

"So?" I ask again.

"What do you want?" he says, more like a statement. His body is completely ridged even as he sounds distasteful. The darkness of the room must be getting to him.

"Gale, I want to know everything. But I know you won't tell me that. So I just want to know simple things." I thought for a second. "Such as your relationship with Katniss."

"I thought you said simple." I smile at his words but his sullen emotion doesn't change.

"I understand. One moment you wish you could have her only for you and the next you're about to attend her wedding where she's promised to another guy and you have to pretend you're her cousin during all of this."

"You don't understand much," he spits back. I raise my eyebrows and a sly grin marks my lips. "_You _forced the wedding. And _you_ created the Hunger Games, forcing her to call me her cousin and fall in love with that…that _breadboy._"

"How much a game can do to a person," I say wistfully.

Gale lets on a low growl, giving me a deadly look.

"How did you react to their…news? Her whole pregnancy and all," I inquire, wanting to change the subject.

Gale laughs out loud and raises his eyebrows. "Do you really find me that stupid?"

I snicker and tap my fingers lightly against each other. Gale's eyes are still studying me carefully.

"I'd apologize, but I'm not joking."

Gale's features drop. I can easily see his heart rate increasing while he tries to hide it desperately. His eyes can easily burn holes through me if I didn't keep myself eye-to-eye with him. He swallows deftly and stills himself.

"Don't play tricks on me," he orders.

"I wish I were, Gale, but I even have proof. Ultrasound pictures."

I know Gale barely knows what an ultrasound is, but any big word thrown at these district people can set them off.

"You're lying!" he yells, his chair screeching back as he stands up suddenly. His face grows red with heat but I don't waver.

"Would you like me to take them out? I can." I begin, starting to pry my fingers into my pocket where the real pictures are held.

"NO," he states, sending a fist at the wall, breaking a small hole into the powdered material. I raise my eyebrows, truly impressed.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE. PEETA'S GOING TO DIE I SWEAR IF I SEE HIM AGAIN…" he cuts himself short and falls back down onto his chair, his face in his hands. "She told me she never wanted kids…"

The boy is crying.

"You really do care about her," I state. He doesn't look up, only nods his head.

"It's not fair. Peeta doesn't deserve her. He's so…weak."

"Yes, Gale. I know."

Suddenly, Gale glances up with a set frown. He stands up with no sign of trembling or weakness that he held just a second ago.

"Get me out of here," he states, more as a command then a plea. I shrug. Usually I wouldn't allow such statements to be thrown at me but I let it pass this time. Gale would be useful soon.

I switch on the light, causing Gale to blink rapidly as his eyes adjust.

"I know what you're trying to do," he suddenly states, eyeing me with hatred. I smile wryly and wink casually.

"I would say the same if I were in your place. But the thing is, Gale, my revenge is focused on Peeta at the moment. He's the igniter. His sweet talk, his _loving_ voice, it's all a fraud. Katniss has only fallen for it. I believe it's your job to fix that."

Gale stares at me for a couple seconds longer before turning towards the door, waiting to be escorted out.

"And Gale."

He glances back at me, a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"Don't kill Peeta just yet," I joke, referring back to his initial threat.

Gale makes a small sound, assuring me he won't do anything crazy. With a snap of my fingers, a guard walks in and snaps Gale's hands together with the tightening of rope. Gale doesn't try to resist. He knows better.

After walking out of the miniature room on ship, we enter the prisoner's quarters where many of them are in sight, including Peeta. His sunken eyes stare between the bars of his cell at the three of us: me, Gale, and his accompanying guard.

Gale stares right back and I note his body beginning to tremble. He curses out loud before continuing on, catching Peeta by surprise. Peeta eyes me cautiously, wrinkling his forehead in curiosity. I gait past him, keeping my eyes off of him as if I have nothing to do with anything. Gale storms on ahead, waiting patiently by his gate as the guard heaves it open.

While I make my way back to my office with the guard, I hear some noise back at the prisoner's area. I stop short and listen carefully as the communication begins.

"Gale? What did he say to you? Are you alright?" Peeta's voice is easily noted amongst the murmuring of the other prisoners.

"Shut the hell up," Gale states loudly enough for all the other prisoners to hear. Everyone goes quiet, no other word spoken between anyone.

I can imagine all of them staring at Gale in shock.

My work for now is complete. Gale isn't on their side anymore.

I turn and face the guard.

"How much longer until we land?" I request.

"Only a few hours left, sir," he replies.

I smirk. The only thing unknown to me now is what really lies in the lands of the once-District 13.

And _that _will soon be discovered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Helloooo citizens of our imaginary District! I am nearly hopping with joy because of those wonderful reviews. :) I have the best readers in the world! So to skip that whole jolly moment and get on with better things in life (for example my story), let's begin reading (and reviewing).**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, you all are a great help to my esteem (haha). And to everyone else, reading the story is also the most important to me. :)**

**-smyle-**

"Wow," I breathe, sending a screen of fog onto the window. My view is blinded for a second before I wipe the vapor away. Next to me, Bonnie's face breaks into a grin.

"I know."

"But how? It's so many people yet the Capital has never noticed them!"

"The _Capital_ people are too full of themselves. They wouldn't dare to even _look_ at nuclear-infected grounds. It might _ruin their manicures_ or _frizz their updoes_." I laugh at Bonnie's sarcasm as we both walk away from the wide mirror on the side of the ship. My stomach shrinks in fright, sending itself to my throat, as the ship begins to descend to bare grounds. No matter how many times I fly in one of these crafts, the sinking feeling I get when the ship lands can never be outgrown.

"So what's the plan?" I ask as we seat ourselves in the main living room. Several strangers stroll in and out of the room, either on a phone or studying paperwork. Not one of them glances our way.

"Well, District 13 has been noted that you're with us. They'll most likely be crowding the ship when we land. Don't speak too much, though. Too much knowledge among all of them isn't too safe. You never know…"

"What about the Capital ship? Have they found them?"

Bonnie shrugs and shakes her head. "We haven't seen anything. It's more than likely they've landed in some nearby area. We've already requested for a search group to be sent out. But at the moment, I don't think they've seen the District. After not mapping this place for about seventy-five years, their guessed locations are probably very vague. It'll take them a while to find us."

I glance away and wait patiently as the ship lands smoothly. Suddenly, the whirring noise beneath our feet that had once been the running engine shuts off. I stand up in unison with Bonnie, both of us taking deep breaths.

"Well, this is it," I announce while stretching lazily. A nervous feeling sizzles through my veins for half a second.

"Just stand proud, Girl on Fire." Bonnie smiles at me before starting in a direction towards a now-crowded hall. When we near the hall, the people glance our way and immediately stand aside, giving us space to walk to the exit. I occasionally glance at some faces, only noting them as district people…except a few.

A neatly groomed elderly man at the end of the hall greets us both, informing me his name is Henry.

"Good luck, dear Katniss," he sings, and then he lodges open a handle on the door, sending the metal frame open.

I blink a few times as the blinding sunlight highlights the view. My eyes squint as I study the land in front of me, crowded with what seems like thousands of people.

Somewhere from the back of the crowd, a group of people sound out Rue's melody.

And then, a deafening cheer sends the air around me into a vibrating craze. I break into an ear-to-ear smile and instinctively raise my hand to wave. A nondescript feeling runs through my veins.

And then I felt…hope.

But sadness soon overcomes me as I remember Gale and Peeta's whereabouts. I am safe in the hands of my people while they're locked up God-knows-where. This sends a new streak of audacity through me.

I spot a set-out stage on the right of me and I make my way there, Bonnie trailing behind me. Once I take the stage, a wavering silence settles over the crowd.

I take a microphone out of Bonnie's awaiting hand and bring it to my mouth. It seems like everyone is holding their breath, waiting for my reverent words.

With Peeta, Gale, Cinna, Johanna, and many others that I care so dearly about all in the filthy clutches of the ruthless Capital, there is only one thing I am able to say into the microphone. I study the crowd, each person looking as ragged, worn-out, and frightened as the other.

Because of the Capital.

I take a breath and stare at the crowd as I speak.

"Let the rebellion begin."

I set the microphone down, wholly satisfied as the vociferous cheering follows, rattling my eardrums.

I grin to myself as I glance back at the beaming Bonnie.

For once in my life, I said the perfect thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to say I am most delighted by the many alerts and reviews I'm getting-thanks for your support =) lol, well here's a chapter that's been requested by some of my reviewers for a while.**

**Enjoy and review at your own will~**

**-smyle-**

"WHERE IS THE DAMN DISTRICT?" I send a fist onto the wooden table, causing it to rattle beneath my hand. The Peacekeeper standing beside me glances down at his hands, frightened of my sudden outburst.

"Sir, maybe we can send out search crews."

I scan the radar with no satisfaction. Everything was shrub or bare grounds. The district literally disappeared off of our maps.

"No. You all are as worthless as the "new" conditioner I requested." I quickly touch my slightly damaged hair. " It has to be here somewhere and I don't need another day to find the stupid place."

"But sir, we don't even know if it exists."

I stare at the scrawny Peacekeeper in a deadly manner. Who is he to decide what's real and nonreal.

"Get. Out." My threats are the only things that can instigate someone to move so fast. The Peacekeeper scurries out of the room like a bullet, another Peacekeeper instantly taking his place. Sometimes the Peacekeepers were as annoying and stupid as the prisoners themselves.

"What do you suggest I do, Miss Loo?" I question the slender woman who had taken his place. Her smile is razor-sharp as she casually seats herself beside me. I raise my eyebrows, interested by her abilities.

Loo leans in closer to my face and her small eyes stare at me.

"Wouldn't any of the prisoners know?"

* * *

A stifled sob startles me awake from my nightmare. The air is cold and my legs are cramped from being held under me for so long. I stretch each one out slowly and in silence, each leg reaching the other end of the room as they do so. I draw my legs back in and instinctually shake my head to the side, moving the blonde strands of hair out of my eyes.

I blink a few times as I stare outside the bars of the prison, trying to see through the thickening darkness. The quietness is eerie, telling me that everyone is probably asleep.

Another cry.

"Who is it?" I whisper into the darkness. The sobbing ceases for a few slow seconds until a wavering voice replies.

"Peeta is that you? I'm so sorry if I woke you." I recognize the voice immediately as Johanna's.

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong? Are you alright?" My questions sound stupid but I can't help but wonder. The bold, uncaring Johanna who never shows a tear…is crying.

"I'm—I'm fine," she insists. I stay quiet, our conversation probably seems deathly awkward to her. Better to leave her then have her bite my head off sometime.

After a few seconds, the kindest words escape her mouth.

"Peeta? Are you still there?" I grin to myself and place the side of my head against the cold bars. Maybe she isn't _all_ stone on the outside after all.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I dreamt about the Hunger Games," she states.

"Me too." Flashbacks of Katniss running through the dense jungle as the jabberjays mimic familiar voices create a sinking feeling in my heart. I pull my legs up and place my forehead against my knees, beginning to wonder for the thousandth time if she's safe. Gale hasn't spoken a word about her yet, and I feel like that just might mean something.

"What are you thinking about?" Johanna abruptly asks. I keep silent for a moment, not wanting to tell her Katniss is continually and will always be on my mind.

"Nothing," I say.

"Or Katniss?" I feel my cheeks turn slightly red, warming the bar pressing against my skin. I lift my head off just as a sudden shuffling in another jail cell catches my attention. I swallow a ball of dread, hoping no one heard our conversation.

"I'm sorry," Johanna whispers. I smile, imagining her sprawled in the cell beside mine with her arms tightly crossed over her cold self. She always had that permanent scowl on her face, making her her cold, angry self.

"So what do you think about all the time?" I ask her, trying to break the forming silence. She shuffles in her cell for a while, probably trying to formulate anything that won't make her look weak or helpless.

"Just stuff."

I laugh quietly, but Johanna catches it.

"What?" she stammers.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about how you're always hiding your feelings, as if you're embarrassed to ever show anything."

"Well because I have nothing to show that's anyone's business."

"Oh really?" I question sarcastically. She grumbles something unintelligent before falling silent.

I begin to tap my fingers together as I start to wander off.

"I know this is a stupid question but Peeta, when do you think about Katniss?" Johanna suddenly asks in a quieter voice. I blink, surprised by her sudden curiosity. What's the harm if I say the truth?

"All the time."

Suddenly the iron doors to the prison chambers crash open as two shielded guards stomp inside in unison. Light from the other room floods into the chambers, blinding me for a second. I keep my head against the bars, squinting my eyes at them while pretending to act depressed and tired, something I've been pulling off for a while.

They stop at the gate right before mine, quietly shoving the barred doorframe to the side and pulling Johanna out with such brutality. I clench my teeth as she struggles against their grip, groaning as the guards pull at her limbs. She bares her teeth as they force her outside, clamping chains on her arms. She glances back at me with sadness in her eyes right before the guards slam the door behind them, leaving the room once again in pure darkness. The look in Johanna's eyes right before she left is now etched into my memories, another remembered yet forgotten sorrow.

The fumbling among some of the prisoners stop as each one of them resumes their restless sleep. I place my head against my knees again, wishing for Katniss' safety like I do every night.

The sickening feeling I felt those last minutes of the Hunger Games flood my mind. I remember vividly searching through the tangling trees and brush, calling out for Katniss.

And I remember seeing her from a far distance as she took the hilt of a knife out of Beetee's hand, flinging it towards the force field, being her brave, Katniss self. Explosions sounded out throughout the arena as the force field dissimilated into nothingness and Katniss fell to the ground, her eyes wide in fear but determination. I had run towards her but a nearby explosion flung me to the ground. I felt for the rough ground and between the rubble, I had found her pearl…

I reach into my pocket and feel the slippery surface of the pearl I gave her running through my fingers. I wrap my hand around it for a second, pretending I'm holding Katniss' hand instead.

I drop the pearl back into my pocket with trembling hands. I clench my hand to my side, forcing myself to not live on the past.

"Haven't you done enough to her?"

I straighten my back at the words that had formulated in the mute room.

"What?" I ask, my heart pumping rapidly.

Gale doesn't say another word. I lie down on my side on the icy ground and try to sleep. My eyes are wide awake though and the only thing I can do is think about the venom that hung in those words. And even worse, what those words were trying to imply—did something happen to Katniss?


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh!" I gasp. It was beautiful, so beautiful that I didn't even catch myself crying in awe.

"Aw, Katniss, you're crying!" Madge laughs from beside me. I reach out to her, making sure not to move my belly, and she encircles me in her arms carefully.

When I had made it to District 13, she was the first recognizable person I had found, along with a few others who had been my neighbors back at the Seam. She told me her parents had also survived the collapse of our district as well as Gale's and Peeta's family. Although they are in the district, I hadn't seen them yet.

"Don't move!" Mrs. Growfield exclaims in her scolding voice, holding down my uncovered stomach with her gloved hands. She reminds me so much of my mom, her being a doctor and all. Her brown hair is pulled back the same way my mother's held her hair whenever she was working on a patient. The only difference was that Mrs. Growfield came from District 8, a district that contained an uprising during my time in the Games.

Mrs. Growfield begins to press down the transducer onto another part of my belly, revealing another view of the fetus wiggling on the dank screen. I stare at it with teary eyes, not realizing until now how amazing it can feel to know you have someone of your own. I reach out with my fingers and stroke the forming head of the baby on the screen, wishing it would come out of me now so I could hold it so caringly.

Mrs. Growfield, on the other hand, stares at the screen blankly, one of her palms a fist under her set chin.

"Impossible," she whispers, moving the transducer again over the sloppy gel on my belly.

"What's wrong?" I question, a pang of anxiety suddenly hitting me like a true mother.

Mrs. Growfield turns to look at me, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Katniss, are you _sure_ this is the Capitol's doing? Don't be embarrassed to tell me the truth, Katniss, but this is crucial." Her sudden fidgety tone on the theory I had explained to her minutes ago switches me into an upset mother. I stare at her with my most serious eyes.

"I know what I did and I know this baby was not naturally formed." Beside me, Madge squeezes my hand, a sign of comfort.

"But Katniss, according to this ultrasound, your baby is about nine weeks old when he should only be around three."

"Nine weeks?" I exclaim and lever myself up from my resting position. The goo on my belly glops together. "That's IMPOSSIBLE."

I sit there motionless as Mrs. Growfield points out the signs: the fully-formed head, the size, the fingers, everything too old for the true age.

"But Mrs. Growfield, I _know_ my baby is three weeks old. I know my own child!" I grab a load of napkins from the desk beside me and wipe the gel away, pulling my shirt down swiftly. The baby on the screen vanishes for a while as Mrs. Growfield turns to type in information. I slam my fist on the desktop and grab Madge's hand to leave.

"If what you're saying is true, then maybe—"

I don't give Mrs. Growfield the time to continue.

"MY BABY IS NOT A MUTATION!"

My face is red with anger and I stomp out of the room as tears stream down my face. Mrs. Growfield , who is now red in the cheek, has her hands folded between each other as she stares at me leaving with a tilted head. No signs of hurt or hatred are given away on her face.

My baby will never be like those mutts that tore out Cato's limbs or the jabberjays that so evilly mimicked Prim's and Annie's screams to drive me and Finnick nuts. My baby is not a creation of the Capitol. The baby is _mine_.

I stumble over as I smash into Bonnie, who bustles into the hallway, and the cup of hot chocolate nearly flies out of her hand.

"Katniss!" she exclaims in surprise. My temper cannot be calmed so I only snatch the chocolate I have been craving recently out of Bonnie's hand and chug it down in one gulp, ignoring the steaming burn that snitches my pained tongue and dried throat. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and continue on, leaving Bonnie in a state of confusion. Madge whispers something in her ear, causing concern to flicker on Bonnie's face for a second as she trails behind me when I burst between the doors that mark the mini hospital.

The stench that catches me sends me into a coughing fit. I glance around as I take in my strange surroundings. People pass by, children play on the paths, houses and stores succumb themselves to the sides of the road—everything seemed so normal except for the fact that all this took place underground, where only the minimal artificial light glows. The smell of clammy water and cave dust fills the brown-tinted air, but though this District is settled underground, it is as large as any other district.

I can easily be given away as a pregnant woman as I bustle past people, my destination: home. I was given the keys to a tidy one-bedroom home on the side of the district as soon as I stepped foot on its soil underground. Although much smaller than my Victor home, I had grown slightly accustomed to it because I love the feeling of smaller, less broad homes. They're so much like my former house.

I hear Madge and Bonnie scurry behind me, excusing themselves every time they stagger into someone.

A warm hand suddenly catches me and my once blinded peripheral vision turns on as I spot the unmistakable bronze hair.

Finnick.

I twist myself in the boy's grasp and cover my mouth with a wavering hand as his distinct green eyes ogle me in delight. His lips form a broad smile while his cocky eyebrows rise in triumph.

"At last, the pregnant lady is found."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Readers! I beg for forgiveness for updating weeks late. School can slaughter a person mentally, I tell you. This chapter is especially long for y'alls sake :D Enjoy because a whole twist is introduced (spoiler, woops…)**

**Love you all ;)**

**-smyle-**

"Don't be stubborn with me." My words come out forceful, hammering each syllable into the girl's mind.

"Do you _look_ like my mother?" Johanna throws back. I grit my teeth together as she adds in "Thank God, no," under her breath.

"You expect me to believe you don't know where this district is, Johanna?"

"Of course not. I _do_ know where it is. But I'm not planning on telling a Barbie-doll like you."

Behind me, a giggle escapes the mouth of Loo. I feel the heat rise to my face, causing my cheeks to pull back in hatred. I pinch my expanded lips together and squint accusingly at the bemused Johanna.

I raise my palm and smack Johanna across the face, leaving red streaks of blood to groggle in my hand's place. Immediate instinctual tears form on the brims of her eyes but she sets her jaw tightly, no clue of pain seeping from her face. Only an inhumane growl escapes her mouth.

"Will you tell me where the district is, or not?" I snap at her, tightening the bands cutting the circulation from her small arms. Her eyes try to dig holes into me as she raises her head for a millisecond, sending a glob of spit right at my face.

I crack—sending a wave of slaps onto her face. She takes each one solemnly, no noise escaping her parched lips. As soon as my anger dies down, I can feel the heavy breathing from her nostrils and the small gasp escaping Loo's mouth from behind me. Johanna throws her head down, not daring to glance my way as the vulnerability she is encountering extinguishes her boldness.

I take a deep breath, knowing what I must do.

"Johanna, dear," I sound. She growls under her breath, defining her as nothing like a girl—at least, not anymore.

"Johanna," I state in my commanding voice. She raises her head for the first time, a sudden tear falling from her mutated cheek.

A flicker of care sparks through me.

Just a flicker.

Because I swallow it up the next second and remember the embarrassment she and the rest of those stupid district people have caused me.

And that brings me back.

So I begin to toy with the little brute.

"So Johanna," I begin while taking a swift seat on a chair near her. From behind me, Loo settles into a different seat, pressing her hands against her pink cheeks as she enjoys our newfound and bound-to-be-interesting conversation. This heightens my spirits.

"You're not familiar with the name Landis, are you?" I ask absentmindedly. I know I hit her right in the gut when her bulb-like eyes blaze at me in a fury of fright.

"What?" she can barely whisper. Her legs seem to go limp under her. I could never feel more accomplished. I can hear Loo whistle lightly from behind me.

"Don't," Johanna begs as she sputters out her words. She grinds her teeth and stares at me as a fresh wave of tears circle her clammy face. I study my fingernails, noticing I need to book a manicure sometime next week.

"Oh Johanna, don't think I don't know those kisses you two stole behind the swing set when you were twelve. Or the time he took you home with him. Or the exchange of words you cherished oh. So. Dearly. In your heart. Did you really believe them, Johanna?" I gaze at her from above my fingernails. Satisfaction ripples through me as her undivided attention makes her skin crawl with the sweet sense of embarrassment. Something else is hidden in her eyes, and I know exactly where to continue.

"Why did you say no then?"

A cracked sob escapes her mouth as she places her head on her knees. I could pity her, but she isn't worth any of it.

"He offered you his life. His love. His future. But you couldn't even think twice. You were so selfish. And what did you leave him the next day when he was chosen as the tribute to _die_. He was too heartbroken to care for his life then. He didn't seem to care that his days would now be numbered. Do you think I chose him by chance, Johanna? I may be honest some times, but when I must make the games juicier, there _is_ no mercy."

Johanna's choked sob cracks the deep tension. She hiccups over and over as she strains for her throat, probably wishing she could just slit it to terminate any such signs of weakness. She shakes her head, an act of denial, as she searches for any words to commit as an explanation.

"But he didn't love me. I—I saw him with her. Haley. She was the girl all the boys dreamt about. Of course _he _would grab any chance he got with her. His love for me wasn't real! Landis only went for things he couldn't get. I _had_ been one of those things. But once he had me, he didn't _want_ me anymore."

By the looks of it, it almost looked like she was trying to convince herself more than try to convince me. I press on a decent smile and shake my head. Poor, poor girl. She was always the type to jump to conclusions.

"Johanna, he didn't talk to her because he was _interested_. He was far from that. The only time he did talk to her was as a favor for a friend, Brutus."

Johanna cuts herself still as the realization hits her. Her jaw falls slack and she stays as a heap on the floor.

"Are you planning on telling me where this district is, now, sweety?" I didn't expect much from her.

"In your bloody dreams," Johanna challenges, her eyes lingering on my mouth when I exhale a breath. A slow smile creeps on my lips.

"Very well."

I snatch the remote off of the table in front of me, pressing down a button just as the iron door slides open on my command. Two guards march in, moving out of the way just as a young man emerges. He stands dutifully, waiting for my orders. His eyes slowly consume the room, lingering slightly longer on Johanna's trembling form.

"Impossible!" Johanna screams from her place, wailing in fright as she cringes within herself. "IMPOSSIBLE! GET HIM AWAY!" Johanna rages in fright as her ear-splitting screams shake the air around me. I can feel so accomplished sometimes.

The boy stands there, his abnormal golden eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Landis, show Johanna the powers I mercifully granted you," I order calmly. Loo lightly touches my shoulder from behind me, probably to warn me. I ignore her for the time being.

Landis, or should I say the mutated Landis, slides forward and lurches in front of the heaving body of Johanna. He wistfully falls to the floor and takes Johanna's hand swiftly into his perfect palm.

"Wait, Landis," I order. Landis follows, grasping Johanna's hand lightly but at the same time firmly.

"No, no, no, no," Johanna sobs over and over, her eyes never leaving Landis, who only stands a few inches away from her. Landis gazes over to me, no sign of recognition of Johanna branding his face.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the word 'mutt' Johanna," I begin. Johanna turns quiet, but she is taking in every word I say. "There is something you didn't realize about the Capitol. Our 'mutts' are not created from parts of the living. We _manipulate_ the living." For the first time, Johanna turns to look at me, disbelief coloring her face.

"Yes Johanna, all the _dead_ tributes of our previous Games have been brought to life just as we took their bodies into the hovercrafts. We hold that technology. Of course, once they are morphed back into life, we mess with their DNAs at our own will. They can't resist with their life source built into our technologies. They have no power because even if they end their own life, we are capable of bringing them back to life."

"You're lying," Johanna accuses. "If that were the case, the people of the Capitol would've used that technology as well. You wouldn't waste it on _us_."

"It's not healthy to downgrade yourself," I begin with a sneer. "But you see, Johanna, this powerful technology is hidden from the public. If we were to use it this way and that, overpopulation would have struck us decades ago. This technology is for government use on top secret situations. Building an army being one of them."

The last sentence takes Johanna by surprise. Her eyes flicker back to Landis who holds no expression. Confusion darkens her face as she gazes into his clowded eyes that hold no normal sense of life.

"What did you do to him?" she breathes, reaching to touch his face. Before her fingers reach his face, he flinches away, jumping back to the other end of the room in disgust and resignation. Johanna's hand goes limp and falls back to her side.

"What I'm doing is building an army out of the past tributes. The most powerful army known to mankind. With it, I can rule with total control. No district _rebellions_ can roughen my path. The deaths of former tributes weren't just for the Capitol citizens' pleasure. I used them for my own benefit."

"You're crazy," Johanna jokes, eyeing me with a stone-hard glare.

"Landis, show this girl what you can do," I order absentmindedly. Landis charges towards her, lands on the floor before her, takes her hand in his, and smiles evilly as he stares into her eyes.

"Landis," Johanna breathes. She seems in a small trance before a ringing scream escapes her throat as a pained look crunches her face just as Landis crushes her hand in his in one swift move.

Beads of sweat trickle down Johanna's face and neck as she examines the lock Landis holds on her broken hand. Her screams turn her throat soar as she desperately tries to pull her hand back. Landis lets go suddenly and peers at Johanna with a new observation on his face. He takes an almost human-like tone to himself.

"You left me," he speaks in a gruff, unused voice. Johanna's face pales as she holds her broken hand in her other hand. Her heart seems to be beating so fast as her slaughtered breaths scratches her used throat. She stares at the boy she once loved and soon lost to the Games, making her the girl she became—rude and ignorant.

"My God," she cries out and she turns to look at me with tear-filled eyes.

"The key to changing these tributes into the most powerful they can be is using hatred, betrayal, or any strong feeling they held in their past life. We magnify them, making them invulnerable to everything around them. That is the only thing they can even slightly remember from their past life. Their hatred." I smile ferociously at Johanna who is beginning to weep out loud. I stand up and crouch down beside her, ordering Landis to stand back.

"Johanna, dear, will you tell me where the district is?"

I have smoldered and destroyed her weak spot—pounded it to the pulp. I have won this battle.

Between her chilling throbs, she nods in defeat as she cradles her broken hand, wishing she could die a million deaths than endure this.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Continuing this story is at the top of my list for the break :) enjoy, readers, and comment if you are able to. Thank you all for the patience because it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**~3smyle~**

It turns out that District 13 doesn't end with the winding tunnels of the underground world. A sloping pathway from the south end of the district leads to an area of low, domed buildings extinguished from view due to their location in the woods.

The vines elaborating the side of one of the buildings' wall catches into my hand as I rub it smoothly between my fingers.

"Where are we?" I question, looking up at Finnick. He smiles minutely and glances up.

"It's only name is New Haven. It's the main headquarters of everything secretive." He suddenly grips my arm and leans close to my ear. I can't explain how much I miss having his secure company.

"But I should think that is the least of your problems at the moment," he breathes into my ear. I shift my head to stare at him blankly. He straightens up and lets out an exaggerated laugh.

"Haymitch wasn't all too happy to find out you were missing. Neither was your mother. And we just got information that Gale was captured, leaving all the blame on your precious shoulders."

"Crap," I sigh, already visualizing Haymitch's deadly stare when I see him.

Finnick leads me into the largest musty building, grasping my shoulders tightly for a second as if in reassurance.

"I noticed your tummy's pretty big for just a couple-weeks-old fetus," Finnick jokes, giving my shoulders another squeeze. I slink out of his grip and make my way to the end of the main lobby. Maple doors at the end of the room draw me in as I grind my teeth from Finnick's words. I halt before the doors and stand straight in a determined manner, pushing open the set of enormous doors without stupid Finnick's consent.

And my legs nearly give way.

Set out in front of me is an at least twenty foot-long conference table with filled seats on both sides. My eyes widen in astonishment as I take the crowd in. I make an "o" with my mouth, and am just about to walk out of the room (thinking I was mistaken), when a cocky, yet familiar voice rings from the end of the table.

"Well look who came for a visit. Not planning on leaving soon, are you, darling?" I search the unknown faces until the beaming face of Haymitch emerges.

"Hey," I say so weakly and in such an embarrassed way, I can feel the awkwardness rise in the room.

"Well you aren't going to just stand there. Take a seat," Haymitch mocks. The heat rising to my face is enough to ignite my venomous tongue. But I hold the comments back, deciding to toy with him as he does with me.

"Don't worry, I wasn't waiting for your permission," I call out, loudly and unmannerly pulling out a nearby seat to pluck myself on. I take a peek at Haymitch, noticing his darting eyes. This isn't good.

"No, I don't think you need it. You never seem to need my permission for anything, considering you blindly ran out of the ship and got one of our most needed members, Gale, caught by the Capital because of it." Haymitch eyes me steadily. I grip my seat between my fingers, letting out a gasp of air to calm my nerves. Gale's imprisonment could have hardly been my fault. I never wanted him to follow me.

Or did I?

"Well maybe if you made yourselves more useful—."

"Don't waste yourselves. Empty words hold empty meaning." The thunderous voice that cuts me off nearly makes me jump. I glance up and catch the eye of a man I don't recognize. I squint to study him, considering the fact that he is seated on the other end of the meaninglessly long table.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Katniss Everdeen. I am Garren Heavensworth, ex-mayor of District 13 and present leader of our cause." The man has a goatee of pure white and the hair on his head marks the same color. His wrinkled eyes hold a sharp blue color, stinging me with memories of Peeta. I take in a short breath, the bruise in my heart swelling in spasms.

"You must have already been enlightened about our _plan_ if I am not mistaken?" Garren finishes the last of his question in a nearly hushed voice, placing the spotlight on me. I shake my head slowly, quickly glancing Finnick's way, before Garren continues.

"Well that is very well fine. But let me first introduce you to the crowd in front of you."

After naming each person, most of them already forgotten in my mind, my eyes waver on a few I keep in thought. For example, my mother, who is seated beside Haymitch, has her eyes set on my rounded belly. I cringe, imagining what it must have felt like to be told that her daughter became pregnant, even if it wasn't through the common way. Plutarch and Beetee are also seated in the room, as well as many district mayors and some people I can easily spot out as, strangely, Capital inhabitants.

Every eye is on me now as I nod slowly, taking in the crowd.

"We received news about your pregnancy by Capital means," Garren states, his eyes quickly darting to my stomach. By the look of many of the people's faces, I can tell they aren't too convinced about my Capital theory.

"Yes, the Capital used Peeta's news against us." The shuffling of uncertain persons nearly puts me on edge. Garren holds a twisted look to his lips as his eyebrows raise. I rise from my seat and hold my fists at my side.

"Listen, I didn't come to poke fun at this whole scheme we are planning to pull off. If you guys aren't willing to believe what I am insisting on, then I don't see what my presence is adding to this gathering. If Peeta and I did kick it off, then I'd come out and say it. I wouldn't be _embarrassed_ to admit to something as serious as this. So unless you all plan to sit here and enjoy the view of my large belly, I demand some collaboration or we aren't going to get anywhere with this. I want this problem solved as much as you all do!" I glance around, wishing I didn't explode like that. It was Peeta's gift to string perfect words together, not mine. But with everyone staring at me like this, I decide to add the last part in, no matter how much it kills me.

"And the President is planning on birthing this baby on a certain day, because it's growing at an irregular rate, much faster than a normal baby. Right now the fetus is a couple months old and I've only been pregnant for three weeks."

The silence in the room is inevitable. It feels like everyone held their breath, including Haymitch. Tears well up in my eyes and I force them back, not wanting to appear any weaker than I am to these people. From the back of the room, I see my mother who is holding the side of her seat. She holds her tears back as well, knowing she must stay strong.

"So please, we all need to stick together in this because overthrowing the Capital isn't some joke. It needs each and everyone one of us," I finish.

"Thank you, Katniss. You may take your seat now. Speaking for all the individuals in this room, I give my apologies for any misinterpretation we may have shown." Garren smiles warmly at me as I take my seat.

"Now, Katniss, we have many plans waiting to take action. But before we carry them out, it would be efficient to run them by you," Garren states. I smile lightly as he continues by waving his hand in the air. Everyone seems to hold this as normal, but I sit and wonder what he is up to.

Suddenly, from an open window planted on the wall in front of me and behind Garren, a bird emerges.

Its black form swoops down on queue as it settles on Garren's fingertips, gazing at me with a cocked head.

My jaw drops. It can't be.

"Familiar with this mockingjay, I perceive, Katniss?"


	15. Chapter 15

"We're all gonna die."

I had already known it was true. But hearing it come out of the girl's mouth in such a ghastly and direct manner made it seem so much more real. So much more scarier.

"It was so horrible," she continues offhand in a wavering tone.

"What happened?" Peeta's voice tries to soothe her wits, but the chattering of Johanna's teeth and the shaking of her wrecked body doesn't hinder. "Tell me."

"Th-the mutts," she whispers in such a devastating way that a chill runs up my spine. I want to speak to her so much, calm her for just a second, but a warped tongue can only hold the words and not let them go. I whine so slightly.

"Darius?"

The sound of my best friend's voice sets me off edge. I cry. It sounds so mutated that I feel even more ashamed. I place my hand firmly over my mouth.

"Darius, it's going to be alright."

Gale's voice seems to press the mute button on Johanna and Peeta. Their uniform breathing, along with all the other prisoners', is only sounded against their will.

"Darius, you have to listen to me. Don't believe Johanna, because there is no way I'm dying in this craphouse. And wherever I go, you're coming with me."

I weep. I plead myself to stop but the crying is now automatic. Gale's cell is far off, but his words still hold the truth that left his mouth. I press my damp face against the icy bars, recalling the blinding pain that lived so vividly in my body as they toyed with my tongue, damaging it every which way to the point where the bloated muscle held no meaning inside my mouth. President Snow's face held itself so closely to mine as he examined the wreckage, a twisted smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Johanna breathes. I suspend my crying and fasten my eyes shut, holding every word she speaks vividly in my mind.

"Snow is more than we think he is," she continues. I breathe shallowly, grasping the meaning of what she's about to say.

"All the 'dead' tributes are being used to his advantage. He's made an army." My eyes bolt open. That whole idea only brings me down to one thought: They can alter something abnormally, which means restoring my tongue is not impossible for the Capitol.

"But how?" Peeta questions.

"No questions. You have to take me for my words. Not only are they all alive, but they contain more power than any normal human being is able to hold. They're mutts in his eyes. I don't know what they are to us, though. They seemed so…unreal."

"I believe you." Cinna's voice is a shock to me, considering he hadn't said a word since we've boarded the aircraft.

"Me too." The weak voice of who I know as Annie materializes in the dense air. I smile faintly.

"If only we can do something," Johanna says bluntly.

"I believe we can," Cinna states.

"What do you mean?" Gale suddenly demands in a gruff voice.

"You'll see. Snow isn't perfect. He only wishes to be," Cinna explains. Cinna then succumbs to himself after that, as if he shut himself out again. No one says a word.

No one makes a sound.

But our breathing reveals the energy sparking inside.

My tongue may be dead, but my soul is alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's awful how I feel when I remember how slowly I update these chapters. I have everything ready but when it comes to organizing it on paper, I can be sluggish. To my readers, I promise to be quicker next time because I want you all to enjoy this for yourselves, not for me :)**

**Thanks to my faithful readers~**

**And thanks to the reviewers who give me the truly sweet reviews I can never stop receiving~**

**~smyle94~**

"Now, release!"

I topple backwards as the arrow whizzes through the air, a deadly weapon ready to strike spontaneously.

The arrow flies past the target and into the bushes behind.

"Darn," the young boy breathes while loading his bow with another arrow. I settle to the ground and lean against a tree trunk. My belly, so enlarged it's now embarrassing, feels warm under my touch.

I can only smile faintly as I take in the boy's form. He looks no older than fifteen and yet he's training to be a slaughter machine. I hated the idea so much, but to the District council, it would be the only way.

Around me, rounds of arrows sputter out to meet with the set-out targets. Half of them miss while the other half chink the target's wood. I clap loudly to encourage all the kids on. All around me, some of them squeal in delight or trudge over to retrieve their failed arrows.

"Take your time!" I announce jubilantly, "We have a long time to practice this!" I know my words are a white lie, considering the fact that we've been training for a week now, yet no Capitol ship has ever shown up. Each second we are all on the look-out, waiting for what is sure to arrive.

But it never comes.

A rustling in the trees behind me catches my attention. I tense my body, gripping a bow on the ground beside me and readying an arrow in its notch. It became instinct for me to always be uptight about every little noise.

When Madge emerges from between the trees, I drop the bow swiftly to the ground, hoping she didn't catch me. But she did.

"It's like you don't let your guard down for even a second. And to make it worse, you're a pregnant bulldozer," Madge laughs, settling herself on the ground beside me. I look away from her, catching the stare of the boy I was just aiding. His widened eyes take my previous maneuver in awe, as if he wished he could be that quick. I smile genuinely at him as he turns back, determined to get an arrow on the blasted target.

"So have we gotten any news?" I ask Madge, twisting a blade of grass between my fingers. Madge shakes her head with a frown on her face.

"Nope, nada." Madge glances up at me with creased eyebrows. "It's as if we're waiting for nothing."

"But we're not," I interrupt quickly. I can't dare even think how bad it would be if we were doing all of this by being tricked by the Capitol. What if they we're trying to get us scared? Make us think they they're after us while they work on more important plans…

I wipe those vulgar thoughts right out of my head. I move a loose strand of hair out of my face as I examine the warped blade of grass between my fingers. A small stain of green marks itself on the tip of my index.

I wipe it away while taking a deep breath.

"Where's Prim?"

"Helping your mom with something. I think she went into town to pick up some supplies," Madge answers.

A ray from the sun blinds my vision for a second. I place my hand over my eyes, discovering my lost vision.

"Hey," Madge suddenly says, easing in a different subject. "I went to Mrs. Growfield today to get some of your paperwork and she told me she knows the gender of your baby from your last visit," Madge explains.

I clearly remember going to see her a few days ago. After apologizing to her for my previous outburst, she gladly took me in to give my baby another check. Again, it was growing much off rate. Every limb was in clear view and its response was outstanding, kicking around like a small, angelic child.

"Really?" I ask quietly. I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear it though.

"Would you like to know?" Madge asks giddily. She observes me with enthusiastic eyes.

"Yes," I reply, deciding I don't want to have any secrets kept from me.

Madge places a hand in front of her mouth as she whispers in my ear.

"Girl."

And instantly, the image of the dying blonde girl I had experienced in my dream comes to mind. I grab an ample amount of grass in my fists, bracing myself for what I am realizing.

"Really?" I breathe steadily.

"Yeah." Madge examines me thoroughly. "Is something wrong?"

I take a labored breath.

"No, nothing," I answer. Suddenly, the kicking in my belly amplifies. I swallow the pain down, grabbing at the ground for support. I arch my back slowly.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Do you feel anything?" Madge kneels in front of me, grabbing one of my hands and trying to shake me back to reality.

"Peeta!" I plead loudly. Some nearby trainees begin to notice my leveled pain. They scurry over and stand around Madge, fiddling with their fingers and ready to aid me if needed.

But I didn't need them.

I needed Peeta.

"It's nothing," I beg in a squeaky voice.

"Call her mother!" Madge orders some of the kids.

"No!" I exclaim as the pain suddenly alleviates. I stay still and gaze down at the grass for a few seconds before turning to Madge.

"It's fine," I explain. Madge halts the kids from retrieving my mother, but fright is obvious on her face.

"I can't imagine how that would feel like," Madge whispers.

"It feels like hell. Imagine a six pound baby writhing in your belly, expecting to come out at anytime," I laugh. I wave off the trainees, ordering them to return to their breached training.

A tense mood immediately settles over the training session, making everyone seem clumsier.

A mockingjay swoops down from behind me and lands squarely on my belly. Its long beak points directly at my nose, ready to complete its task.

The mockingjay lowers its beak, setting a slip of white paper onto my stomach before taking flight. Its destination: the Justice Building in New Haven where the council sits in continuous work.

It had been an utter shock to me to hear that they have manipulated mockingjays to now work as spies and messengers. The previous work of a jabberjay placed into these delicate beings nearly set me off edge.

All those times I had seen this mockingjay, a chunk of District 13's council had been gazing right back at me. They've been able to do the brutal work of the Capitol all on their own.

I may have found it extremely unethical when I remember the huge conflict the innocent jabberjays brought down on me when I was in the Games, but maybe if, for once, the mutations were used for good, something might work out.

I steadily grip the shred of paper and glance at the typed bold letters ornamenting the front.

**KATNISS AND MADGE**

I wave my hand, motioning for Madge, who had been respectfully standing away, to come closer. She shuffles over and gazes at the paper as I unravel it. I bring it closer to our faces, both of us sucking in our breaths at the same time.

**IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT CAPITOL SHIP #7233 HAD LANDED TROUBLELESSLY AT CAPITOL GROUNDS THIS MORNING. ALL WHO RECEIVE THIS LETTER MUST REPORT BACK TO NEW HAVEN CONFERENCE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY.**

"No," I cry, not believing a word of it.

"Maybe he has other plans," Madge pleads, her arms tightly wrapped around her. We both knew, however, that the last thing President Snow would be planning to do was to return back to the Capitol.

I reread the note, not comprehending a word it's throwing at me.

"It's just that something's wrong," I complain. And right as I say the words, the baby inside of me kicks gently at my belly, as if in reassurance.

"Well we better get going," Madge speaks as she helps me to my feet. I place a light hand on my abdomen as I lever myself off the ground.

I turn to the practicing kids and clap my hands twice. A nearby assistant scurries over and receives my orders: to return the trainees back to the district as soon as all the equipment has been gathered.

With Madge in the lead, we both hurry over to New Haven.

"You know," Madge begins while halting in her steps, suddenly turning to gaze at me, "I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Before you left for the seventy-fifth Hunger Game, Peeta visited me."

That stops me short. I stare at Madge with a cocked head.

"Why did he visit you?"

Madge looks down sheepishly before continuing on towards New Haven. I follow close behind, my heart, like always, beating quickly when Peeta's name touches my ears.

"He wanted to leave you something, you know, if you survived and he didn't."

I bite down on my bottom lip as a tear slides down my face.

Funny enough, it's not because it seems so touching for him to do so, but because I hadn't thought of doing the same for him.

Like always, Peeta was one step ahead of me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviewers I can't stop myself from smiling from all those sweet thoughts you all write to me. ~Thanks a bunch!!!~**

**Enjoy!**

**~smyle94~**

"This is like the invisible barrier we encountered in the Games."

I turn over to glance quickly at him.

"What are you talking about?" Cinna inquires, his head leaning back against the invisible wall. I slowly press my palm against the solid, yet invisible, surface, leaving me blinded by awe.

"I remember," I whisper. Cinna, Johanna, Peeta, and many other prisoners turn their attention to me.

"I saw it on T.V.," I explain, remembering that mournful day I sat in Mrs. Everdeen's home to watch what had been currently occurring in the arena. I can reflect so vividly how dead Katniss appeared when she heard Prim's scream howl through the woods. When Prim saw her sister's distress, she nearly ripped the T.V. out of its cables to end the misery. I also recall how pale and agonized she became when my phony cries echoed through her ears, only to be carried by a jabberjay. The way her strong legs shook and the way her bold eyes clouded in fright. The love she holds for me so clearly depicted and revealed in a matter of seconds for every single inhabitant of the Capitol to see. She risked the entire act she created between her and Peeta to save me.

The look on her face is something I continue to hold in my mind inevitably because no matter how much she may love Peeta, nothing she will do or say to him could ever top the veiled devotion she will always have for me. But even if she would give her life up for me, I could never hold any of this connection we have for each other against her.

Even if Peeta has to be in the way and crumble some existence of me in her heart, I will always know her and love her more than he ever plans to.

"Is there a way out of it?" another prisoner asks quietly. Peeta and Johanna shake their heads shamefully.

Once a few Peacekeepers enter into view, we all sit down at separate sides of the encased cube. We gaze out at them, the sun shining down on our faces.

We had been placed her a day ago before they took the Capitol ship to return back to its mother home. Before the hovercraft left, many of the mutated tributes Johanna spoke of filed out, causing Peeta, Cinna, and Johanna into a bewildered state. I had only stared at each one carefully, noticing their movement and how it just might be possible to find their weak string and tug it.

The Peacekeepers pass on, only glancing at us for a second before disappearing into the District we landed in. It looks like District Seven with its feature and obviously new destruction that litters the bare grounds. Buildings and homes cascade over the once-clear road.

"I don't know what Snow is up to," Johanna speaks, gazing at the horizon, "I already told him all he needs to know," she growls painfully. "He knows where the hidden district is."

"President Snow doesn't operate like that," Cinna assures her, "He makes this elaborate plan, thinking it will work. And it's our job to make sure it doesn't."

"I hope so," Johanna replies in a minute voice.

"But why did he send the ship back?" Peeta asks, his legs drawn against his chest.

"I think he's trying to pull off some trick," Cinna observes, "I think he figured by now that there are spies among his close followers. How else would the district keep itself so well out of sight?"

The air gross sinister as everyone settles in their own mind. Peeta places his head on his knees, seemingly distressed. Johanna and Darius lie on the ground beside each other, determined to get some sleep. I glimpse a smile passed from Johanna to Darius. I look away.

My eye latches on to Peeta as he sneaks his fingers into his pocket, taking out a small, shiny object. I move my jaw from side to side as I recognize it as the pearl he had gifted Katniss with during the Games.

And it suddenly reminds me of Katniss' ill-fated experience.

My Katniss is pregnant because of this…this conceited pig.

"Don't lie to yourself," I spit out at him. It is now impossible for me to conceal my anger. Peeta raises his head and eyes me coolly.

"Gale, please," he begs in a leashed voice.

"If you loved her so much, then you would have known what you did to her was _wrong_," I growl, hoisting myself off the ground. Peeta straggles to his feet and steps up to stand in front of me.

"Guys," Johanna begs, but she stays put on the ground, her eyes on me.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta throws back. He slits his eyes, and for a second I've never hated his blue eyes as much as I do now.

"YOU MADE HER PREGNANT DAMMIT!" I yell, shoving Peeta with all my gathered hatred and strength. He flies across the prison hell and cracks against the unseen wall and collapses to the floor. Blood gushes from a new head wound contained on his skull and he gasps in air.

"GALE!" Johanna screams as she jumps up and rushes to Peeta's side. My anger is immeasurable. This amounts to nothing compared to the strength Katniss will have to endure for the rest of her life.

Darius and Cinna pin me down against the opposite wall in a second. I rage in frustration and yell in unison with the two of them.

"LET ME GO!" I bellow, trying to wrench my arms from their clutches. "THE BASTARD MADE HER PREGNANT!" I heave before falling to their wishes, stopping myself from pulling against them and leaning against the wall, my eyes watching Peeta carefully.

"Katniss is pregnant?" Peeta asks suspiciously as he stumbles to his feet, ignoring the pleading Johanna beside him. "You're telling me Katniss is pregnant?" He reaches me and kneels before me, his blue eyes searching mine.

I only gape right back, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I flip the hair out of my eyes before continuing.

"I know you knew, you little—."

"I didn't know, Gale," Peeta cuts me off with forceful words. He leans in closer with troubled eyes.

"Tell me what you mean," Peeta commands. The candid look in his eyes, different then the eyes of a liar, makes me regret every word I had told him. Of course President Snow would have set something up like this. But who else would have made her pregnant?

"You don't know?" I ask measuredly.

"Swear to God," Peeta replies, "And I never did anything with her that may have been any kind of cause," he finishes, erasing any of my last doubts.

"And I swear to God she's pregnant," I reply. Peeta falls back on his heels with a heavy hand on his forehead. He shakes his head deliberately.

"No," he begs to himself.

"What?" I ask. Johanna crawls over to us, studying Peeta before turning to me.

"It has to be the Capitol," she explains. "They must have used Peeta's play against the two of them."

"Are they able to do that?" I begin, "You know, make a girl pregnant unnaturally?"

Johanna only nods once before Peeta shuffles to his feet and drags himself to the opposite corner of the cubed prison, face in hands.

"I'm going to slit that damn President's throat with my own hands," Peeta pledges in a muffled voice.

"Not if I get to him first," I answer, turning away from Johanna, Cinna, and Darius while succumbing to my own mind and thoughts.

The battle between Peeta and I will never end, whether to win a girl's heart or to fight a fulfilling war.


	18. Chapter 18

Peeta's hands grip mine in adoration.

"Hold on!" he begs, kissing my palm over and over. He wipes the beads of sweat off my face with a damp piece of cloth.

My tears puddle on my neck as my hands tighten on impulse. I wasn't going to make it.

"Maybe this is how it's meant to be," I crack while indeed holding on to the last threads of my life. I didn't believe the words myself.

Like they say, when a person is about to die, their life flashes before their eyes.

Images color my vision. Each one with Peeta in it.

I cry out in pain as a wave of terror and blood seeps from my body. I can feel a new life being born like a new flower blooming at the first moments of true spring. I completed my final task.

Peeta lets out a breath of awe as the baby is taken into the arms of Cinna. He weeps tears of joy and turns back to gaze at me with suddenly mournful eyes.

He has seen all the blood that had come out with the baby.

"Take care of her," I gasp while aiming both my hands at Peeta's face. I grab a hold on his tightened jaw and pull it towards me. I kiss him one last time.

"You know I love you," I coo as the last burst of pain pulsates through my body. I go into a scene of shock before falling stiff and still.

My hands fall like feathers from Peeta's face.

Like the feathers of a mockingjay.

And then…there was light.

* * *

I jump out of bed, sweating and all, to stare at myself in the mirror.

The baby is now bulging from my belly, and I can't help but feel as if the weight will tear my stomach out.

I rub my abdomen with shaky fingers a few times, stroking the area of the fetus in a circular motion.

Maybe the dream was just a born nightmare from my fears.

The baby is fine, and I'm fine. For now.

I take a seat at the foot of my bed and begin wiping the sweat off my face with a handful of napkins. Somehow, the baby felt like mine and Peeta's. And because of how real and obvious it's starting to feel, I couldn't help but begin to ponder a list of names in my head.

Abby. Kindel. Ren. Sama. Nemra. Brea. Jenni. Crina. Mali. Lilia.

The names bubble over in my head until I shake them clean, discarding the gruesome list and determined to start later on a better one.

Sleep is hopeless to me so I decide to switch on the light, blinking a few times at the new aura in the room. I lay flat on the bed and stare up at the ceiling, trying to draw out pictures in my head of a world I wish to live in.

I close my eyes lightly as my finger gropes at my other hand, touching a cold object fastened on my left finger.

My eyes shoot open. I lift my hand and stare at the sinister yet dazzling ring. I must have placed it on my hand while I was asleep, an unconscious want.

I yank the valuable off my finger and press it down on my dresser. I blink back a few tears and the urge to hurl the ring across the room suddenly comes.

I hold it back.

Sure the ring came from the dear hands of Peeta but it was out of not love for me, but maybe something like remembrance and pity.

Like for me to never forget him even after he would die.

I didn't need a stupid ring to do the job for me, especially if it was to symbolize my past bond with a dead guy and the wedding we never had.

Madge giving this to me after we met up with the council sent a wave of suffocation to my lungs. The wind escaped my body as I took in what Peeta had been planning to preserve for me much before he knew our fate.

I remember the note that had been neatly placed within the box, accompanying the golden ring.

I relieve the folded note from my dresser drawer and open the worn paper. I gingerly swirl my fingers over the neat handwriting belonging to none other than Peeta.

_My dearest love,_

_I guess we both knew this was coming. There would have been no other way for the screwed future to work out if you gave your life and I didn't. Unlike me, the world needs you. You created the spark to the fire that had been waiting impatiently to be born. _

_Putting my feelings for you into words is impossible no matter how I approach it. It's hard enough writing this, you know, Katniss._

And it's hard enough reading this…

_My life had been complete ever since that second I let you know I loved you. What had been an impossible dream for me birthed and settled in what seemed like moments. My only wish was for you to know how I felt, and when all the sorts of feelings from you were returned, I didn't know how to thank the greater good. _

_If I lived in the perfect world, I would be married to you now through a beautiful wedding right in our district where everyone could see the lovely bride._

But instead, you gave me a ring to remind me of what could have been.

_I would make you smile every morning because just that joyful look on your face gladdens my heart. And I would keep you safe at no matter the cost._

_Thankfully, I must have done that if you are reading this._

No you haven't, safe means with you, and frankly, I'm not.

_I may have aided you with all my abilities during the Games, but when you are out of that phony world, the real world hits you._

_I wish I could be there to take the blow._

_But with all those out there ready to take your stance, I can only promise love, strength, and a safe journey for you to venture in._

_And I promise you this ring. It can signify whatever you want it to be. _

It signifies a loss.

_To me, it is a bonded love we shared and lived through where even the most addicted Game watchers could not see or even begin to understand. The Games may have brought losses, but it has brought me one gain. Every second I spent with you could not be compared with even the brightest of stars._

_But be aware, Katniss, that this ring is not for you to dwell on the past with, but to bring you forth into the future. A reminder that I'm there with you._

But you're not.

_The only thing I ask of you to promise me is to move on because that concern will live on me forever if you do not. No death is ever placed on your shoulders. I love you and only wish the best for you._

_Peeta_

My shoulders sag as I reread the note one more time. My hands suddenly feel clumsy as I concentrate on folding the paper neatly. It comes out as a fail.

Rage seeps into me and I lose my control.

_How could Peeta write this?_

Rip.

_Does he not consider how I would feel?_

Rip.

_Or was it me? Did my selfishness make it seem like I didn't love him as much as I really do?_

Rip.

The shreds of the paper fall to the floor, reminding me vaguely of snow.

And it brings me back to the memories of District 12 after the 74th Hunger Game, where I made it home after going out hunting to be confronted by the Peacekeepers. How Peeta was there, ready to side with me if they started anything.

And how Peeta came home with me when Gale had been dying, not complaining about my open feelings of concern and love I immaturely showed for Gale.

And the times I spent strolling with him on the path to the main area of the District, either in argument or in a discussion that had only made me wonder: _What would I do without him?_

And the cold night so many years ago where he threw out the damaged bread to me when he knew I had my starving family to feed. He hadn't even known me then, and he saved my life.

…_Katniss, that this ring is not for you to dwell on the past with, but to bring you forth into the future._

Peeta was right. I shouldn't dwell in the past.

I have a future to build that involves me and him and the baby inside my stomach.

I bend over and tuck my hand beneath my bed, recovering a bow and a set of arrows.

Like my days had always began: Hunting.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Readers, welcome :) Glad to hear back from some of you and reviews are nice although my most important priority is for ya'll to enjoy the chapters to come. Don't miss out and thanks for all the patience!**

**-smyle94-**

"Get up!"

My eyes are barely given the time to adjust when an arm heaves me off the ground. I stumble over loose rubble, and before I know it, I'm being pulled into the night…

Into freedom.

My senses snap in an instant as I glance behind me. Yelling and the sounds of running footsteps reach my ear.

Gale lets go of my arm once I stay at a sprint beside him. I know now is not the time for questions. Running is our priority.

All around me, multiple prisoners who had once been inside the impossible prison are racing for their lives.

"Peeta!" Johanna calls from behind me as she tumbles over the roots of a tree. I turn around and halt beside her, clutching her hand and pulling forcefully.

Darius appears and takes her other hand. She struggles to stand, instinctively grabbing onto my shirt.

Her desperate eyes scan my face.

Johanna must have twisted her ankle.

"Go!" she orders, letting go of me. I shake my head slowly. "GO!"

I glance over at Darius who motions a hand towards where we are headed.

"I won't leave you two," I insist. Darius shoves me roughly, even smacking me on the face, brutally trying to get his point across.

A hand grabs me by my shirt collar and pulls me backwards.

"Carry her!" Gale orders Darius while running off with me in his grasp.

"Peeta, now is not the time for your stubbornness!" Gale orders while letting go of my shirt. I straighten my shirt and follow behind him, glancing back to see Darius carrying Johanna on his back. Up ahead I make out the forms of Annie and Cinna, jumping over obstacles made of plant roots, stones, and muddy grounds.

The moonlight barely seeps through the dense growth of the forest. My eyes are growing tired and my body becomes stiff and nonfunctional. I slow down for a few seconds…

Just as a gunshot is heard.

I peek behind me on queue with Gale. The Peacekeepers were nearing Johanna and Darius.

"Shit," Gale spits out, but continues to run anyways. Before I give myself the time to ponder things through, Gale knows what might be going through my head and grabs my forearm tightly.

"You're sticking with me," he states between breaths. He seems to run tirelessly as I jog beside him, heaving each killer breath into my lungs. All those years of hunting must have paid off for him.

An ear-shattering scream echoes from behind me. Tears streak my face as I bite my lip, knowing Johanna's voice much-too-well.

The cold wind whips into my eyes, causing more tears to run down my face. I wipe them away with my shirt and dare myself not to look back.

The whole escape would be pointless if I got myself caught anyways.

Knowing President Snow, I don't think he'd kill Darius and Johanna just now.

"GALE!" Johanna calls frantically into the chilled air. We both turn our heads, our pupils enlarging at the same time.

"Dear God," Gale begs.

"RUN!" I cry out into the night, and up ahead, I see Cinna and Annie look back and take the scene in.

There is no other way to put it then to say we are doomed. But we continue to run nonetheless…

A few hundred "zombie" tributes are at our heels…did I mention they are nothing close to human?

Who else could glide across the land as fast as freakin'Capitol ships?


	20. Chapter 20

"Go!" I demand, pointing a raging finger towards the forest.

The stampede begins as I step to the side. Tribute after swift tribute flies before my eyes.

We had just started to load the tributes on board the arriving ship in order to keep them in there for the night when the stirring of the prisoners nearby caught one of mine's eye. Without second thoughts and by using my clever mind, I decided to put them to the test, releasing part of my army to unleash their monstrous power on the stupid prisoners. They can easily learn a simple lesson from this: Don't mess with the President.

I glance over to the forest and spot an unlucky couple: Johanna and Darius.

Darius is carrying Johanna on his back and just as Johanna screams something out into the deadening air, a few of the tributes take them in, their iron grip a promising as to keep them in their hands.

I kick at the ground as the rest of the tributes file out into the distant. Darius and Johanna are carried to me and with the beckoning of a Peacekeeper, they are taken into careful security. I find out that Johanna has broken her ankle so when she wails in protest when I force her to stand on her own, I only eye her scornfully.

"That's not an army you're making, Snow, those are _monsters_!" Johanna spits in utter anger.

"Maybe so," I whisper back, my hands clutched at my side, "but if that's what it takes to defeat the likes of you, then I don't see what's wrong with that."

Johanna stares at me coolly.

"What am I saying?" she sputters, "They aren't monsters, you are."

I kick her legs from under her and she falls to the ground like a newborn bird.

"How did you all escape?" I demand. The girl only laughs and beside her, Darius grins in an amused way. I grind my teeth and send a fist at his face.

Johanna grows silent.

"Before you come asking us," she whispers, "Ask those you depend on."

I motion for them to be taken away and I can only look away as they both trudge in pain into the inner quarters of the Capitol ship, held by my Peacekeepers.

I raise my head to Johanna's sudden exclaim.

"You messed up piece-of--!" she begins before the hatch of the hovercraft slips close behind them.

I turn around to see the progress of my tributes.

My patience is running thin as none of the other prisoners are brought back to me. I think over the list of the runaways:

Cinna, Peeta, Annie, Gale

My doubts are confirmed when the rest of the tributes return…empty handed.

How is it possible?

"They _escaped?_" I question, suddenly disoriented. They all gaze at me, clueless.

It seems so impossible. These were the strongest beings I've created, yet they've already let me down.

And when the last missing tribute, one of my newest, emerges from the trees, I finally fit the pieces together.

"Should I take them into the craft?" a Peacekeeper asks from beside me.

"No," I say, eyeing the last tribute with a close watch. "I have one more day to strengthen their weaknesses."

After following my order, the tributes obediently make their way onto an open area we had been taking camp on for a while. I stay behind at first, watching as each one marches on open ground.

The last of the tributes, the one who had returned late, turns to inspect me with marred eyes.

"Rue," I request to the tiny girl in an edgy voice, "Turn around and obey my command."

She nods in a robotic motion before swiftly turning back around and following behind the other tributes, somehow seeming misplaced among them.

It had been hard to find this girl's pure hatred that is usually found built up in all the other tributes, each with their own problems. The only thing I found was love, some for her family, and some for people she met along the course of her life. The only things that blossomed much farther than all her other mushed feelings were her deep love for a girl she met, Katniss, and her hatred for me.

Only being able to work with those two feelings to make her complete the impossible, I had requested to mess with her brain in order to switch the two around.

But the brain being such a fragile and balanced structure, any remembrance of her past, like all other tributes, could trigger some sort of memory within them—and that, my friends, is not good.

I know for a fact that the prisoners used this minute weakness against me. They must have done something that flashed some sort of memory into Rue's mind. They have found that weakness in mere minutes and it's my duty to erase that remaining remnant.

Building their strength required a long time of forgetting who they are and running through a course of pain and endurance to tell them one thing:

The world is full of pain and the only way to defeat it…is to destroy it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey readers, this is a quite short chapter compared to my other chapters but it's filled with so much I didn't want to give too much so soon. Hope it's enjoyed and review if needed! I'm working harder to post these chapters because they are just flowing out of me :D **

**-smyle94-**

Pressing my fingers against the stone, I finish engraving our initials into the ruddy bark. I lift my blackened fingers off my creation and smile like a young girl fantasizing about her first crush.

"_P and K Forever"_ inscribes itself inside a bubbly heart. Seated on a smooth boulder beside the tree, I reach over for my bow and arrow and hunting bag: inside two squirrels and one rabbit. Not bad for a pregnant lady due to give birth any day now. Being more than a mile away from the district grounds, heading home before dark is a goal set in my mind.

A snapping of branches paralyzes my motion. I feel like a fox, still with my ears swallowing every sound in a sustaining radius. Slowly, my empty hand (one without the chalk) reaches my belt and unsheathes a dagger. My eyes glance at the blade pressed between my fingers.

I look up.

My blade falls against the side of the boulder and into the shrub below, its chiming echo reverberating in my buzzing ears.

"C-Cato?" I cry in such a small voice, he doesn't seem to notice. Nor does he seem to recognize exactly who I am because no emotion is portrayed on his face.

My senses fit the pieces together before my mind does and my hand holding the stone reaches to the tree and spells out:

"_Help, the Capitol—"_

I am given no time to complete the note when Cato charges at me, grabbing inhumanely at my dangling legs and pulling me off the boulder in a mere second.

My body falls like a helpless ragdoll to the solid earth. I grab at the shrubs, trying to halt him from taking me in. The fetus in my belly kicks psychotically and involuntary sobs escape my throat. Such a motherly reaction.

My scream is muffled by the hands of others who seem to have appeared out of nowhere. Before my eyes are blinded, I glance at the faces of my pursuers, knowing they are not human by the way the veins in their eyes are nonexistent. Instead, a hint of red colors their irises.

The gruff breathing of their throats fills my ears with warm, dank air and I feel my hand let go of the small chalky stone, feeling almost as if hope has been stolen away from me with the powdery rock's absence in my grip.

I flail hopelessly as the last of me is handcuffed between the grips of my enemies.

"Katniss!" a familiar voice roars from somewhere nearby. The confusion in my head cannot place a face with the voice though. The only person I think about leaves my lips in one word.

"Peeta—" I whimper before I am knocked senseless.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Readers, sorry for the inconvenience of taking a while to post this chapter up. Believe me, I had it ready for a long time. The absence of my computer caused the delay :(**

**-smyle94-**

Gale and I stand slackly and in amazement as our palms press against the glass of the hovercraft, watching the remnants of dust kicked up from Rue's running feet settle to the ground below.

From beside us, Annie turns to gaze at us with a tilted head.

"Rue's melody," she tries to explain, shrugging her shoulders indefinitely. Not knowing Rue was actually a mutant of the real, innocent tribute, she thought she scared the poor girl away unreasonabely by sounding it right. Rather, she found the key we had been searching for to rid us of the mutts.

I turn to look at Gale and his eyebrow is raised, smiling slightly as comprehension reaches his face.

"Genius," Cinna breathes from behind us.

"They have a weakness," Gale states.

I go back to the last time I heard the whistled tune. Was it in Rue's district? Where some were punished by death for starting that miniature act of rebellion? Or had I heard it somewhere else?

The memories of Katniss force myself to come back to reality. I glance over at Cinna, who now seats himself on a cushioned chair as he examines his cuticles momentarily.

"Where are you we going? And how did you manage to hijack this ship?"

Cinna glances up, his eyes piercing into me for a second before he puts on a genuine smile.

"I had friends in the President's ranks. Luckily, this one is an expert at manipulation."

A hatch into the room slides open as a slender woman walks in.

"Hello," she greets us in an electric voice. Her small eyes move from me to Gale to Annie then back to Cinna. She is attractive in some mysterious way, leaving the woman hard to befriend.

Dressed as a Peacekeeper, I keep my guards up instinctively.

"This is Ms. Loo," Cinna introduces. Ms. Loo slides a finger through her jet-black hair before taking a seat beside Cinna.

I remember seeing her around the President so many times it starts to take me by surprise how she was actually on a totally different team. Cinna was right, she is an expert at manipulation. I begin to hope she's not here trying to manipulate us.

Ms. Loo bends forward, placing her elbows on her thighs as she looks at us.

"Listen here," she explains. "I may have seemed like a part of the President's clan but I take no part on that crazy boy's ploy. I, unlike most Peacekeepers, have a functioning mind of my own. I take my sides based on credibility and these districts have been brewing with energy for a while now. It's about time they show that rat his weaknesses."

Gale strides over to her and extends a hand. Slowly, with her eyes on Gale, she removes her hand from beneath her chin and reaches for Gale's. They shake hands as a sly smile plays on Ms. Loo's face.

"Clever boy you have here Cinna," Ms. Loo gushes.

I cement myself to my ground. I'm the one for paranoia.

Annie does the same, looking up at me with a half-frown.

Cinna peaks at me from beside Ms. Loo.

"Peeta," Cinna inquires, "This may be the only way to find Katniss again. Who knows what's happened during the time we were locked up."

My eyes flicker in a sense of fear. Gale turns to look at me with a hardened jaw. I gaze back at him as I make my way to Ms. Loo, slowly giving her my hand.

"How adorable," Ms. Loo giggles like a schoolgirl. I hear Annie make a sound from behind me and I turn my head and give her a wink. Annie smiles gratefully before twirling around and staring out the window.

"Now listen here," Ms. Loo suddenly says. Her business-like voice catches all our attentions, making Annie turn back to stare at her.

"We are a team now. As a team, we must know each other's location at all times in order to function with the best stability. If we lose one of you, we can easily locate your whereabouts with trackers."

Ms. Loo pulls out some kind of injecting tool. Without a word, she places the needle onto Cinna's arm and presses down in a swift motion. Cinna closes his eyes for a second as the tracker embeds itself. He then glances at us with a nodding smile.

"No," Annie and I say in a chorus. Ms. Loo puts on a genuine grin.

"I understand," she begins. "I know it brings back memories of the Games. Wearing the trackers on yourselves made you all feel almost trapped, as if you're just a pon in their bigger plan."

My eyes widen as I begin to think she just nailed my thoughts. Annie crosses her arms and steps back, her torso against the window. Gale seems uneasy by the fact as well. But in the end, he settles to the ground and gives Ms. Loo his arm.

"I can always rip it out if I decide to," he grumbles as the injection seeps into his skin. When Ms. Loo takes the thick needle out of Gale's skin, a small bump is present on his arm. His teeth are clenched as this new addition to his body seems to foreign.

"If we're ever going to get anything done, some trust needs to form," Gale says to me and Annie.

"I don't need anything that has to do with the Games," I say right back.

"Peeta," Ms. Loo says quietly. It was the first time she's said my name. Her eyes seem like they're making a hole right through me when she speaks. "This is the real Game. Not those phony structures the Gamemakers had brains to put together. This time, we're on our own. We need to forget those nasty times for now and deal with the problems at hand."

"I don't see how you would know what it had been like in the Games," I spit back. Cinna makes a noise from his mouth just as Ms. Loo gives me this cold stare.

I shut my mouth as I begin to think that maybe Annie and I weren't the only ones here that went through that make-believe torture.

Without a word, Annie and I confront Ms. Loo and extend our arms, sealing our eyes shut as the device is injected into us.

* * *

A few hours later, we are all conversing about upcoming plans as we feed ourselves to some delicious food. Annie, who never said a word, stares out the window with sad eyes.

"We are nearing District 13," Ms. Loo explains. My insides begin to shake as I begin to think I will be seeing Katniss soon. Hopefully. I look back at Annie and we lock eyes for a second. A minute smile washes on her face before she turns back to stare out the window once more.

Just as I turn to glance at Ms. Loo again, an ear-piercing scream erupts from Annie's mouth. Without thinking of my manners, I throw the plate of food that had been in my lap onto the floor and sprint to Annie's side. I search the forest floor beneath us as Annie points a wavering finger towards the source of discomfort. I barely hear the others press themselves against the window to comprehend what's going on when I say, "We land, now."

I hear Ms. Loo and Cinna shuffle behind me and out of the room, ready to complete the order.

I stare down and lock eyes with her.

Katniss.

Katniss, who is being taken away by mutated tributes, closes her eyes again as the pain she is enduring takes over. Blood is spattered on her face and her arms hang at her sides. Her clothes are nearly ripped to shreds, red stains covering random parts of her. And just as her form goes back between the forest trees, another body illuminates behind her.

Annie lets out a nerve-wrecking cry as she slides down the window, staring at her beloved.

Finnick, whose face is raw in blood and mutilated skin, doesn't seem to quiver nor move as he is being dragged against the ground. I clench my teeth as I begin to think he looks as much as dead.

"Shit," Gale whispers from beside me. He bangs the window once with his hand, breaking me from my trance. He turns to me, his head in a sense of chaos, as he spits out, "This is all your fault!"

My fingers go numb as he heads to the hatch and out of the room. I hear him kick something on the way and it slides and clangs against one of the walls. I don't turn back to assess the damage. With Annie weeping beside me, I stare down at the tops of the trees as I realize we are inching closer and closer to the ground.

I place my hand in my pocket, wrapping my fingers around the pearl left alone in there for so long.

"I'm coming," I barely whisper as I place my head against the cold glass of the window.


	23. Chapter 23

"Do you hear that?"

Darius presses his ear against the stiff bars. He glances my way and nods his head mutely.

I press my cheek against the prison gate as well and soak in the conversation.

"How _dare_ she betray me?" a voice I recognize as President Snow's growls. Something falls to the floor and shatters. It is met by silence.

I shiver spastically and I feel a hand grab mine. I look down, smiling to myself in the darkness as I barely see Darius' hand intertwined in mine. He squeezes my fingers in reassurance.

A sudden cackling from the other room brings my attention back to its original case.

"Wonderful!" Snow chimes in his bellowing voice. Another voice continues to murmur to him as he stays quiet for a moment.

"_Inside_? Good. Excellent." Snow becomes quiet as the shuffling of feet and items takes its place.

"We have landed, sir," a voice announces from the other room.

"Wonderful," Snow purrs. His voice level suddenly changes as he shuffles closer to the door, his voice projecting to everyone in the room he is in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the war has begun!"

I feel my hand tighten on Darius' fingertips. My voice cracks when I feel myself begin to sob. Darius pulls me in for a hug and I begin to wish I would never have to let go.

Even though no words can come out of his mouth, I know his only wish is to reassure me. But I don't need the reassurance. I don't care what the President is trying to pull off. He and his sorry butt will fall in the end.

It's called karma.

The opening of a hatch causes me to let go of Darius. We both press our faces against the bars to examine who has come in. A small form emerges from the darkness and into the minimal light available.

"Don't move," the voice cautions us, "Don't make a sound."

"Who are you?" I mumble, noting it isn't some Peacekeeper coming to cause me a headache.

"Shh," the small voice hushes, "Cinna has told me it is time."

At the other side of the barred door, the sound of keys jingling catches my ears. A small, hissing squeak escapes the hinges of the door as it releases us from our prison.

I nail myself to the floor, unable to budge or trust this being. Darius pulls me up, begging me silently to hurry.

"Explain yourself," I order. Darius tugs harder.

The form gaits towards me. I can now depict her eyes…and her flaming red hair.

I automatically flicker my eyes to Darius' spiked hair.

"He knows what this is about. There is no time," the girl jabs a finger Darius' way. I look up at him and he gives me an assuring nod.

I allow him to pull me to my feet as the door leading to the President's room begins to be toyed with.

"Hurry!" the girl screeches. The lock on the President's door clicks as it is undone.

I scurry after her to the other end of the room. She leads us to a smaller doorway where no light is present.

We grope around in the dark until I hear the squeaking of metal. Suddenly, a hatch unbolts, moaning as it vibrates open. A ray of light melts into the room. The girl scurries out of the hatch and onto the grassy ground beneath.

Footsteps and shouts from the prisoner's hall echoes into the room. My stomach begins to squirm.

Darius motions for me to jump out first. I take in a breath, feeling discombobulated by what lies in front of my eyes.

I glance at the girl, who is already leading the way away from this ship.

"Who are you?" I question haphazardly.

The girl's hair whips around as she turns to study me.

"My name is Lurena. I am an Avox."

And just as she fastens her red lips shut, a firework of explosions amounts in the distance, and the fine hair on my skin bristles in apprehension.

Lurena's eyes grow cold.

"Hurry, Johanna," she orders, turning on her heels and taking off in a sprint.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hola readers! Did anyone hear??? The third book's cover is released. I believe it's called Mockingjay…Can't wait till this coming fall!**

**Enjoy!**

**-smyle94-**

Explosions.

My eyes flutter open.

Blood is matted on my clothes and arms. I instinctively reach for a weapon usually hanging on my belt. Nothing.

"Oh, God," I barely whisper. My left arm is broken, I can feel it. The large baby in my stomach kicks futively. I take in deep intakes of breaths…

Explosions.

My heart skips a beat, thrumping in my head like a ticking bomb.

I look around me. Recognition strikes me. I'm not too far from District 13. Slowly, I pick myself off the grassy ground of the forest floor. I then see it, a dagger, and its blade is gleaming in the sunlight.

Reaching down, I grab the warm object into my palm.

Growling catches my attention. I whip around, facing the hovering body of a tribute mutation.

I look Foxface in the eyes.

She scans me, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She looks so much more like a fox than she had before.

Memories of the Games seeps into my brain.

"Go!" I order, treating her like a training dog. She keeps her ground, observing me with red eyes.

I didn't want to kill her.

She steps forward mechanically. I automatically slice forward with my blade but she hits it aside with the stroke of her arm. It clatters to the ground far from me…

I stumble backwards until I hit a tree. Without hesitation, I surprise Foxface by turning around and charging up the tree using two legs and one arm. My left arm dangles uselessly at my sides and my huge belly feels like iron added to my weight.

I feel as if I am getting somewhere when abruptly, a cold hand seizes my leg, bringing me tumbling to the ground. My baby…

I scream for what is left of me.

Faintly, I hear something whistle in the air, striking Foxface in the forehead. I look her way, biting my cheek as blood seeps from the blade wound on her forehead and down her face. She spasms forward, throwing up some dark juicy substance.

I cover my mouth with a hand, recognizing the liquid as the poisonous berries.

Foxface stares at me with horrified eyes.

She grabs a hold of my shirt. I scream and push her away. She falls to the ground, convulsing the never-ending berries. She suddenly goes still, her eyes, nevertheless, wide open.

My head aches in abnormal pain. Disorientation takes its place. I begin to lose balance…

Explosions.

I feel a hand at my back. Tears spring to my eyes.

I turn around to face my pursuer…

Blue eyes stare back at me.

My mouth slightly drops open. He stays still…

I reach up and place a hand on his fair face.

His hand reaches mine and holds it there.

Maybe seconds, maybe hours, I stand there staring at him. Finally, the numbness subsides and I feel tears roll down my face.

"Why are you crying, Katniss?" he says with a cheerless smile, but I see a tear stain his cheek as well.

"Peeta…"

My crying turns to hysteria and I grope for his shoulders, pulling him to me. I have found him, not injured in the Capitol's claws, but safe, protecting me.

He wraps his arms around me, and for the first time, I feel complete.

Energy sparks inside of me, weakness is nonexistent.

Hesitantly, he brings his lips to mine. I feel them move gingerly around the cuts on my lips. My bruised hand makes its way to his hair, feeling the golden strands ruffle between my fingers.

Peeta stops to take a breath. He pulls me to his form, hugging me so that every nerve-ending in my body ignites to life. I bury my face in his shoulder, wanting everything to be alright.

"Katniss, we have to go," he tells me, his lips at my hair. I pull away, knowing he is right.

He studies me with glorious eyes. I beam at him. His eyes then go down to my stomach, where evidence of a baby is sadly noticeable. I stare at his face, waiting for his reaction, wondering if he knows the whole story.

"They did this," he says, placing a hand on my stomach. His eyes flash back to my face. "It's going to be alright, Katniss, I promise."

Another stream of tears run down my face. I missed him. I missed the way he made everything seem alright. The way he would talk me into doing the most bizarre of things. The way he always knew what I needed and what everyone needed. The way he made me so happy to see him.

Peeta examines my left arm, already knowing it's broken some how. He strips off his overshirt and ties it around my shoulder, placing my broken arm into it like a sling.

"They are all inside the District," he explains. Another explosion goes off. We begin to step forward.

I had been known as the Girl on Fire. The girl who had no boundaries. The girl who was never afraid. I break that legend with a simple sentence.

"Peeta, I'm scared."

We stop in our tracks and Peeta turns to me. He takes my hand and opens it so that the palm is facing upwards. He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. I stare at the object as he places it in my hand. He presses my fingers around it, tightening my grip.

I feel the small ball warm against my fingers.

The pearl he had gifted me so long ago, the one I lost and had began to believe I would never see again, sits in my hand proving to me anything is possible.

I look up at Peeta, meeting his eyes expectantly.

"Me too," he whispers.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Although I'm not receiving as many reviews, I'd like to thank those who took the time to write me a message. I enjoy reading them mucho! Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, it's getting, I got to say, interesting…**

**-smyle94-**

"Prim!" I scream. It is terrible. So terrible. I feel the hope sifting away from me like a temporary summer breeze.

The little girl kicks at the head of a mutt about her size. The underground city is flooded with the mutated army and over-ground, the same story persists. Dust even falls lightly above our heads as the trampling from above us takes its toll.

"Prim, we must leave!" I persist. She uses her knife to stab at the same mutt but no possible injury could stop it from pursuing us.

The mutt stands up, so abnormal yet I somehow recognize it…

The answer strikes me. I glance around and realize I recognize so many of them.

Who could forget the faces of those who have died in vain?

"Tributes, Prim! These are tributes!"

"What do you mean?" she coos.

"No time to explain. Just come with me!" I beg. Prim is too stubborn. I glance around as a carpet of sweat waters my forehead. Everywhere around me, young trainees are dying by the numbers. They were being killed as easy as swapping mosquitoes.

"This is bad," I whisper.

"MADGE!" Prim screams. My blanked mind comes back to life as my eyes search for Prim.

Her legs are being pulled by the mutt as she grabs unsuccessfully at the sanded ground. I scream, trying to reach her before she goes out of my sight and between the battle.

My fingers graze Prim's when I feel a sharp scream escape her mouth. My eyes widen as I glance up to see the mutation send a dagger through her leg.

Suddenly, Prim twists herself around, jabbing her boot at the mutt's face in one swift motion. The mutt howls in pain, its red eyes closing exasperatedly.

Unfortunately, however, the mutt does not let go.

I unsheathe my sword from my belt loop, aiming for the mutt's body, when I feel iron hands grab me from behind.

I scream as I am forcefully twisted around. Red eyes and a foaming mouth reach my vision. I scream again.

"Madge!" Prim cries.

"Help!" I beg, trying to strike this tribute with my sword. It catches my sword in its hand, cracking it in half. I stare at the remnants in utter silence.

"We're screwed," I breathe.

Abruptly, the tribute holding on to me falls on his knees in a howl. Once it stops obstructing my view, I see who had sent it down.

Gale.

He wields his sword, beheading the mutation in one hasty move.

I jump back in disgust. Fighting and blood had never been my thing. Gale glances up at me, recognition hitting his face.

"Gale!" Prim screams. His eyes leave me as he sprints over to Prim in horror. I turn around and stare at him as he sends his sword through her tribute. It takes him much more than a stab to rid of it. I look to the ground beside me and realize my tribute is still twitching. I take a few steps away from it, shivering in repugnance.

Prim sits on the floor, her eyes a fury of pain. I scurry over to her as Gale picks her up.

"Inside," he orders.

We both run inside a random building, Prim grabbing onto Gale tightly as she tries to stop herself from moaning.

Once we're inside one of the abandoned homes, Gale turns to look at me.

"Where's Mrs. Everdeen?" he asks. I tell him where the house that she had been in is when Prim and I had left her, going to the market to buy her some medical supplies. On our way, the army of tributes had ambushed the underground District, leaving us in the current situation.

Moving behind the homes, we make it to the house Mrs. Everdeen had been last seen in. Gale tries the doorknob. It's locked.

I start hammering at the door with the palm of my hand.

"Who is it?" a weary voice questions.

"It's us, Mrs. Sterlight! Madge and Prim!" As the old woman fiddles with the lock on the door, I push my wild blonde bangs behind my ear. I peek a glance at Gale and see him looking at me.

I suddenly remember what had been worrying me and Prim before the priority of saving our lives hit us.

"Katniss," I begin, "she had left this morning and we hadn't seen her since then."

Mrs. Sterlight finally gets the door open, motioning us to come in quickly. We do as she says and as soon as we step foot inside, she slams the door shut, clicking locks before she leads us inside.

"Prim!" I hear Mrs. Everdeen cry as she runs to us. Her eyes are glued to her daughter's injured leg until her eyes shift upwards, looking Gale straight in the eye.

"Oh dear," she whispers. Slowly, she takes the boy in her arms, ruffling his hair in her hand as she cries joyfully. "You're back, Gale, I'm so glad."

A tear runs down her face as she takes Prim from his arms.

"Rest," she orders Gale, pointing to a nearby couch. She sets Prim down on a countertop, pulling out some medical supplies from her case.

"I can't," Gale replies. "There is a war I must fight in."

"Katniss—" I begin.

"Yes, I know. I saw her on my way here," he begins. He glances at me. "She isn't in the best shape either. I have to bring her here. She should be with Peeta right now." For a second, I could swear I saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes. Mrs. Everdeen continues working on Prim, nodding her head.

"Alright, honey. Bring her to me, please," Mrs. Everdeen cracks. She quickly wipes away a tear as she continues to examine Prim, trying to take her mind off her other daughter.

Gale silently strolls to the door. I follow behind and accidently run into him when he suddenly stops in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" he questions without turning back.

"I'm coming with you," I answer. He shakes his head. "It's not your choice," I say.

"Stay here, Madge. You know you can't fight."

"Oh yes I _can_!" I say offended. I surprisingly hear Gale chuckle. I can't figure out though if it's out of sarcasm or if I really amuse him. "What's so funny?"

"You remind me of someone."

The way he says it, so sour, so hateful, the least I can do is shut up. He's comparing me to Katniss.

Without thinking, I place a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off, making his way to the door. He unbolts the locks much faster than Mrs. Sterlight had. I am fastened to the ground, not following him.

Gale steps outside but does not continue walking. Finally, he turns to study me.

"Are you not coming?" he says in a gruff voice. My face shows no emotion, but I see all the pain in his. Our eyes analyze each other for a while before I break our gaze.

I blink.

"Yes, I am coming," I say with a small grin. Gale, for the first time, smiles back.

Once we're outside, something fluttering catches my eyes. I stop in my tracks and stare between the dust, my eyes scrutinizing the place.

"I'm sorry," Gale begins, turning to see why I had stopped. I raise a finger, telling him to hold on. He follows my gaze.

Out of the dust emerges a black mockingjay. Gale steps back as I raise my finger. It lands softly on my skin, studying my face with beaded eyes.

"We need backup, _NOW,"_ I order, "This army is made of dead tributes. They have been altered to mutations by the Capitol. They have found us."

The bird nods once, flapping its wings and taking off again.

I turn and see Gale studying me in bewilderment. I break into a fit of laughter, remembering this is his first time here. Surprisingly, Gale joins in.

After a tear-filled enjoyment, I explain to him what had happened.

"I'm sorry," he says again. I bend my head to the side, raising my eyebrow.

"For what?" I question.

He lodges his sword on his shoulder, walking again. He smiles genuinely and I can't say I'm not dazzled.

"For making fun of you every time we brought you strawberries."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Old readers, new readers, welcome! After a few requests, I have decided to add who's POV the chapter is going by before the chapter. I hope it clears things up for my readers although I had enjoyed letting the readers guess who was speaking :) Alright, well, like always, enjoy!**

**-smyle94-**

Johanna

"This is so stupid!" I cry, pressing my face against the glass window.

I feel a warm hand wrap around my fist, pulling me away from the glass opening so I wouldn't have to keep looking out. I glare back, pull my hand out of Darius's grasp, and stare at Lurena.

"They're dying down there! The District 'army' is like gnats to those _mutts_!"

Lurena doesn't say anything. Instead, she exchanges a glance with Darius. I hate being left out of the plan…

"_What_?" I screech, looking from one of them to the other.

"In a minute I will tell you," Lurena compromises, turning to a computer screen and clicking away.

My temper is something even I have trouble leashing up.

"How are you even talking?!" I stammer. Lurena glances up at me and rolls her eyes.

"Do you recognize me, Johanna?" she asks. I shake my head. She moves some of her red hair out of her face, looking back at the computer screen as she talks. "I was Katniss's Avox before both the Hunger Games she took part in. I was the mute servant to her."

"Key word, _mute_," I snap back.

"Like I mentioned before, Cinna and I are part of a secret organization," she begins.

"I know that."

Lurena turns back to gaze at me. "I'm not from a District, Johanna."

That seems to catch me by surprise. After all, every Avox was created because of their defiance to the Capitol. What would someone like Lurena be doing in that position?

"You're from the Capitol?"

"I wouldn't say _that_. I was born and raised in the Capitol but my place of work before I was caught up into this situation hadn't been within the Capitol. I worked under a secret organization, away from the Capitol, and against the Capitol." I open my mouth to speak, but Lurena cuts me off again. "Being that I'm supposed to be an Avox, keeping my mouth shut was probably the smartest thing."

"You're confusing me! You haven't told me why you speak," I snap.

Lurena gives a sly grin.

"Like you already know, we have connections, including those who carry out tasks for Snow. In essence, we are probably much more powerful than him…"

"So you faked being mute?" I ask.

She nods.

I point a finger at Darius, about to ask about his situation, when he catches my finger in his hand.

He shakes his head.

"Oh," I say.

Lurena glances between the two of us and shakes her head sadly. "No, he wasn't out of the situation. We couldn't risk getting caught. Before he was turned into an Avox, we didn't know him too well to stop them from cutting up his tongue."

Lurena turns back to the computer, dialing in some random codes, when I speak up again.

"Why were you taken in to be turned into an Avox, anyways?" I question curiously. Lurena twists her head to gaze at me, some flicker of the past flashing in her eyes.

My heartbeat stops for a second.

"They caught me and my boyfriend," she states. I'm about to apologize for my stupid curiosity when she continues.

"We were chosen to carry out an important mission. We were planning for this to happen. For this rebellion. Our part of the plan was to deliver the information to some of the District heads about our existence. It was our first step in breaching the space between our privacy and the real world. As obviously understood, it didn't go too well. We had made it past the first eleven districts when someone back at the Capitol spilled of our whereabouts. The Capitol till now doesn't know what we were doing, but being undercover was evidence enough that something was happening. When the hovercraft came for us…"

Lurena, already taken this distant look in her eyes, blinks back some tears.

"Two Capitol officials came down to speak to us. My boyfriend didn't want any of it because he knew we would be turned into Avox. He took out his gun and shot the two of them. We started to run, but going against the Capitol, we didn't get too far on our own."

She turns back around without another word uttered. I don't dare ask about her boyfriend and a look from Daruis confirms that. Instead, I walk up to her and gaze at the computer screen just as she turns off the screen.

"Johanna," she states, looking me straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Cinna, he said you might consider…"

Darius cuts her off with a shake of his head. Lurena gives him a look, and he steps back, mute the entire time.

"What is it?"

"We have the key to destroying these mutts and every creation of the greedy Capitol hands," Lurena whispers. My eyes widen.

"Well then? What is it?"

Suddenly, I feel the ship that we are in halt from any movement. I turn around to gaze out the window, realizing we have touched the forest ground, away from the war.

"We must fight fire with fire," Lurena begins.

"Enough with the stupid sayings! What is it?" I give Lurena a bewildered look, not understanding how she could deal with containing the answer to our problems yet not placing it into action.

"Our organization has created the perfect chemical." Lurena raises a small vial filled with clear fluid. I stare at it.

"When injected into a person, they become what we call a _mutt_."

I take a hasty step back. What is she talking about?

"The creation from this liquid is stronger than any mutt the Capitol has ever created. If you agree to use it, you can easily overpower the mutations out there killing off your district."

I unconsciously reach for the vial, greedy to use it already. Lurena swiftly plucks it out of my way.

Her eyes smile at me. "There's a catch," she whispers.

I stare her straight in the eye.

Darius's fingers curl around my hand, begging me to not consider this.

"Your memories washed away. Every part of your body is not controlled by you anymore but rather by instinct. And, you will stay this way forever."

I feel every part of my body go numb. Lurena's eyes don't leave me as she studies my reaction. I take a deep breath and place my arms on my waist.

"Is that it?" I choke. Lurena nods.

I glance at Darius, who looks too pale to be considered alive. I laugh out loud and his eyes flicker to mine. I place a hand on his cheek and settle in for a kiss.

I see his eyes go wide in surprise. I also see Lurena setting the vile into a needle.

I feel like there is not a care in the world…

Past memories flood into every vein in my body. I may have had a crappy past, but who can stop me from having a crappy future? I had lost the will to live years ago…

Once I take my lips off Darius, whose eyes begin to plead with me and whose face begins to smother in tears, I push my arm out to Lurena, catching her by surprise.

"Inject me with that stuff before I change my mind."


	27. Chapter 27

Peeta POV

"Grab my hand, Katniss!" I call over the explosions and gunshots. I feel her fingers intertwine with mine, woving themselves tightly into my grasp.

I send the butt of my sword into the stomach of a pursuing tribute.

The hand that had once been safe in my palm slips away. I turn around and my eyes go wide when I see Katniss sprawled on the floor, her eyes sealed tight in agony.

"Katniss!" I roar over the vibrant sounds. Forgetting the tribute I had just hit down, I feel a sharp pain between my shoulder blades as nails seep into my skin. I cry out, heaving forward just as the tribute takes another swipe at me. I clench the mutt's arm in my hand and begin to kick at its body unhumanely.

It howls and growls, writhing in my arm, but it breaks free in a few moments, glaring at me with red eyes.

"PEETA!" Katniss begs behind me. Everything seems to be moving too fast for my mind to comprehend. I swipe my sword off the floor and try to take a blow at the psycho tribute before me. It dodges my moves so easily, I begin to cry out in annoyance.

"PEETA!" Katniss screams much more loudly again. I want to tell her to hold on, to wait. But I know she never asks for help unless it is of much importance--life or death situation.

I force myself to turn, studying Katniss and seeing that she seems perfectly fine.

"What?" I call back, my voice accidently sounding too annoyed. Water seeps into her eyes, and that is when I notice her tight hands grabbing her belly.

"Is it--," I begin but she shakes her head as if she is unsure. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she points a heavy finger at someone behind me.

I turn, expecting the damn tribute, but instead, standing before me...is President Snow. Both just as ugly, and animal-like.

I feel my jaw go slack and my eyebrows raise as he approaches me, his hands clasped lightly together as if a gigantic war is not happening in the midst of his breath. This makes me irrate, causing me to clench my teeth together.

"Peeta!" Snow chimes as if he just met a long-lost friend. "Looks like I came just in time?" he questions, peaking behind me and settling his eyes on Katniss. I immediately stand in his way, blocking his view from her.

"Just in time?" I ask sweetly. Snow's eyes come back to rest on me. Their eery glint makes my nerves shift uneasily and my face breaks into a hot sweat. Of course, I don't let him notice.

"I sometimes forget why the people love you," Snow expresses, suddenly grabbing at my bottom jaw and shaking his hand back and forth. "You're a thinker," he growls. I try to shake my face out of his grasp, but his assertive strength is no match for any face muscle of mine.

"Glad you noticed," I whisper back, my eyes on his. I see his thick lips smile as he moves his body away from mine. Finally letting go, I spin around to check on Katniss, nearly going numb when I see her absence.

"Where is she?" I yell over the noise, my vision right back on Snow. He grins and shifts his weight to his other foot.

"Oh, don't worry Peeta. You'll be joining her very soon."

"I've escaped once, Snow. What makes you think I can't do it a second time?"

The President's face inches closer to mine. He smiles grimly, all the surgery like a map on his face.

"You won't Peeta. I'll make sure of that." Snow's breath nearly chokes me as the stench of blood envelopes my sense of smell.

Snow's hand comes into view. He unclasps his palm, and inside is the pearl I had just returned to Katniss.

I thrust my hand at it, nearly swiping it out of his hand when he shuts his fist tight. Pocketing the pearl, he snaps his fingers once, and I am imprisoned again through the greedy hands of mutated tributes.

I allow them to lead me away. Shifting my hair out of my eyes, I notices the blonde hair of none other than Madge. Battling beside her is Gale. One glance at me, and she is whispering something in his ear. Like lightning, he turns ridgedly to stare at me. He is about to make his way towards me and Snow when a blow from a tribute catches him on the side. He falls to the ground in a mere second, so still from where I'm standing I could easily believe he is dead.

I feel the blood drain from my head as Madge screams, settling to the ground beside Gale and shaking his frozen form. Her teary eyes glance up to lock eyes with me. She is desperate for some comforting, and I have none to provide.

I am the first to look away. Never have I felt so hopeless...or defeated.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: Readers, just a little note that this chapter will refer to some contents in Katniss's dream from Chapter 1 of this fanfic :) Just in case you've forgotten her dream, from my pov I think it would be best to quickly skim over the first chapter to refresh memories...other than that, as alwayss, enjoy :P**

**also, very very very unfortunately, I may be leaving town for the Break, so the next update will have to wait :( It hurts me terribly to say so. But as a gift of my gratitude, I gave you all multiple POVs to consider in this chapter :D**

**-smyle94-**

Darius POV

I lock eyes with Lurena, begging her silently to tell me what is happening. But I see the fear in her eyes...and I know, she is just as frightened as I am.

Devastation settles in, and I feel the tears stroke down my cheeks. With my back pressed against the glass of the window behind me, all I do is stare as Johanna writhes in her place, spasming like a deforming...mutt.

One more glance at Lurena, and I know this isn't what was supposed to happen.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Where are we?" I mumble absentmindedly although the rest of my body is still on the verge of unconsciousness.

"We're going to the Capitol."

The voice causes my eyes to flutter open, and I am met with the gaze of Peeta. Quickly, I lever myself off the cold floor, but I fall back down when I suddenly catch on to the unbelievable pain coming from my abdomin.

I search around me, finding some random tools I would only recognize in my mother's "first-aid" kit but actually holds any kind of medical supply available. Confused by the show of gleaming tools, I face Peeta again.

"If you give birth," he answers my unspoken question.

I can't stop myself from bursting out laughing. Peeta's eyes study me quizically, his mouth a line of seriousness.

"What is it, Katniss?" he says.

"_You're_ going to help me give birth?" I cry out in hysteria. He gives me a hurt look, but nevertheless, shakes his head. I suddenly regain my senses.

"Then who?"

Peeta points a finger at someone I had not noticed existed in our cell. I raise my head to see her and automatically grab at Peeta's hand when I do lay eyes on her.

She looks no older than ten years old, but her blond hair, distant eyes, and powdery, ancient dress brings me back to the dream I had so...not long ago. The last dream I had before leaving the ship I had been placed on right after the Games ended in disaster. The one I had escaped because I believed Haymitch would do nothing to get Peeta back. And now, Peeta is still in prison, with me.

"Y-you're that girl!" I nearly shriek. Remembering her, carrying around that doll while the district buildings exploded around her. I had gone to believe for a while that she was supposed to symbolize my child...

The girl at the other end of the cell stares at me blankly. I feel my body begin to tremble. What had been just a dream is now so vivid...it exists right before my eyes.

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" Peeta asks in a hushed voice. I look back at Peeta in horror.

"She was in my dream," I explain in cut words. Peeta has a face of solemn meaning, his eyes going between me and the girl.

"Who is she?" I ask him.

"She's an Avox," he begins, "I believe she has some practice in medicine because the President appointed her as your obstetrition if anything were to happen. I heard him telling his Peacekeeper that the doctor he had brought on board from the Capitol went missing."

For a second, I was reminded of Prim and her abilities, making me not doubt the fact that this girl could aid me during my times of labor.

"She doesn't speak?" I ask, my voice becoming quiet. Peeta shakes his head. I turn back to face the girl, expecting her to be frightened by my seeming hallucinations, but instead, she gazes at me with fixed eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologize in an embarassed voice. She reaches behind her and retrieves a piece of chalk. I gaze at her small hands as she prints something out on the floor of the prison. Peeta and I move in closer to her to see what she is attempting.

Once she moves away from her work, I study the words she had inscribed lightly on the ridged floor.

"I can help you"

* * *

Madge POV

The final tears leave my cheek, and I wipe them away with a hurried finger. I press my hand against Gale's chest, and fail to feel a hearbeat. I hope desperately it is because of my untrained sense of feeling anything medical-related that led to that conclusion. I feel hopeless, lying there beside Gale as a battle occurs around me.

After moments, I regain my senses, realizing if I don't do something to place Gale in a safe environment, he will be too vulnerable out here to even have the chances of survival.

I begin by trying to drag him by his arms, then his legs, then his torso.

I can't imagine how much he weighs if I can barely move him inches from his original position.

"Gale," I beg, shaking his body with trembling hands.

No reply, of course.

I continue to call his name until the undeniable sound of growling claims my attention. I rotate my head around, gulping down my numbness, as I meet the deformed body of none other than a mutt.

I spread myself out in front of Gale's body, hoping to protect him with the most I can offer.

The mutt lunges at me...and suddenly recoils in his place, his hands over his ears.

My eyes leave the writhing being and looks around, noting how all the other mutts are in the same position.

Not wasting a second, I pick up the sword from Gale's motionless hand and send the blade into the mutation's back.

"That's for Gale," I whisper as the mutt heaves out vomit, causing me to jump back automatically. I gulp down any form of vomit or nausea I may begin to feel.

I raise my head, looking beyond the mutt, beyond the battle, and to a being situated miles away. I barely make out the form of a man who brings me to the memory of Cinna, Katniss's stylist who had made her so lavish during the Games. I shake my head, laughing at actually considering him being here.

I turn back around, and become startled when I don't see Gale. I feel my heart pumping in my ears as I try to recall ever seeing him move from his position.

Like a psycho, I begin to twirl around in search of him until somebody catches me by the shoulders.

Gale, looking more tired than ever, smiles at me as his body leans against me without meaning to.

"You killed a mutt," he says in an amused tone. I hadn't realized how much I had been trying to keep back tears until they begin to stream down my cheeks like a river.

I begin to feel that flicker of hope.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: An apology for not posting up this chapter for a month now. I apppologize greatly to all my readers and I hope no furthur delay will persist for the next chapters. Luv Ya'll and I always put my greatest effort into my chapters! Review in your convenience :)**

**-smyle94**

Garren Heavensworth's (Leader of District 12 Committee) POV:

The Committee views the cameras, their faces paling in disbelief.

"How did that happen?" I wonder aloudly. The faces of the others turn to stare at me with startled eyes. I had broken the ghastly silence.

Just as someone is about to utter a reply, Cinna stalks in through the doors.

"It worked, Garren," he says, turning to smile at me.

"Cinna, but the President is no where in sight according to these cameras," I cry out, standing up from my wooden chair.

Cinna's face turns grim.

"I know."

Cinna strolls over to me, placing an object in my hand. I stare down at it as he whispers over my ear.

"This emits a sound sensitive to those mutts' ears. We have released our secret weapon, so use this when you need to." Cinna steps away from me and I turn to gawk at him.

"For now," he continues with cold eyes, "I must go. Katniss and Peeta need me."

Before I can question the meaning of his words, he sprints out of the hall. My eyes trail behind the swinging doors he leaves in his place.

"Should we follow?" a woman asks from beside me.

"No, hopefully, Cinna knows what he is doing," I mutter in reply.

Something flutters in from an open window. Spreading its wings, the mockingjay settles on my shoulder and unfastens its beak.

"Peeta and Katniss have been kidnapped by the President!" I short-breathed, young woman's voice cries as the bird mimicks the message it had heard.

* * *

Gale's POV

My rapid breathing does not mark any inch of fatigue in my body. Rather, I feel all my hatred for these mutts burn through my released air as I slice through each approaching monster. Never have I felt more alive.

I see Cinna's form sprints past me as I strike down another mutt, it's tinted blood splattering on my forearm. Madge's heated arm brushes against my back as she pulls her dagger back from another stab.

"Cinna!" I yell, beckoning for him to come to me. He gives me a tasteless glance then turns on his heels to resume his stride. I buckle up in annoyment.

Abandoning Madge for a second to run up to him, I brutally grab his shoulder and turn him around to face me.

"Where are you going?" I whisper. His eyes scan my face and he frowns slightly.

"Gale, I need to go. In case you haven't noticed, Katniss and Peeta are gone--."

"Take me with you," I mutter, placing my sword back in its sheath. Cinna shakes his head once and twirls around, trying to get away without me.

I easily catch up to him, grabbing his arm in my desperate hand.

"Cinna, please," I beg, eyeing his face carefully.

"Gale, you know you must stay here. The weapon is undergoing its change but until then, you are the only hope this District has."

He is about to make his way when I clench his arm even tighter, forcing him to numbly stare at me.

"I must go. Katniss needs me. I won't fail her." I hadn't known those were the exact words shadowing my mind this whole time until they have finally come out of my mouth.

Cinna's eyes falter slowly as some form of emotion breaches from its hiding place. He opens his mouth to resist, but I force my hand around his arm to tighten. He winces and pulls his hand back. I defeatedly let go.

"Ok, come. But hurry, because you've already made me late enough."

Without another word, he takes off again, expecting me to be at his heel. Instead, I turn around to find Madge looking up at me.

"You're going," she states with no question in her voice. I nod. Her eyes leave mine as they trail down to the floor. She juggles her dagger between her two hands.

How can I leave her with no one to protect her?

But for some reason, the only person in my mind is Katniss. I need her alive. Failing her means failing myself.

After looking up for a few seconds, I tuck my head back down and swipe Madge's bangs out of her eyes. She moves her eyes off the ground to study me. The saddness depicted in each pupil gives me a heartache. I clamp my teeth together mildly.

"I must go," I mumble. I turn to leave, only feeling her place her hand on my shoulder.

It is a hand of affection, of good luck, of come back safely.

But I shrug it off. And take on a sprint without glancing back.

Because right now, I don't know what I am feeling. The numbness in my brain can only remind me of that single moment before Katniss left me the day she was first chosen as a Hunger Games' tribute.

The day I didn't finish telling her: "I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Peeta POV

I feel as if I am lying on a multitude of clouds, soft to the touch and cool against my rough cheeks.

Am I dead?

The stirring of a body beside me awakens me from my deep sleep. One glance around me and I recognize the environment.

I am in a luxurious Capitol room, surrounding me is the fluff of a king-size bed I had grown accustomed to before the radicles of the Games.

A familiar scent lingers beneath my breath and I raise my head. I have never felt so well-rested in such a long time. A heartful smile creeps onto my face.

Between the threads of my hair, I can distinguish Katniss's body against mine, her eyes fastened closed in a serious dream. Even with all that has happened to her so recently, she has never looked so stress-less. Her face when asleep always seemed so pure, free of all the troubles the previous night has ever brought.

This feeling can only bring back memories of times abandoned over the year. The only difference, however, is the unforgettable baby lying in her stomach. I place my fingers gingerly on her belly, pressing lightly to feel the presence of the fetus inside. After a few moments, I can feel a light movement within Katniss.

My heart pounds ferociously in my ears. I bite my bottom lip as I continue to move my fingers over her stomach. It's as if the fact that Katniss is having a child has not registered in my mind until now.

These few minutes of silence place me in a state of heaven. Katniss beside me with a look on her face saying she has no cares in the world. A look I used to savor to study every night in the Games when it was her turn to sleep in.

For some odd reason, I can't help but not move around too much. I feel if I shift so slightly, some sort of membrane of tranquility will shatter in the midst of the moment and all the memories of what is actually happening will reenter the scene, causing the havoc I so wish to conceal forever.

A faint light embraces the room. The source of it, however, I cannot distinguish. With tense muscles, I have my back pressed against the head of the bed as I watch Katniss intently in her sleep.

My mind tells me to study what is happening and why we were placed in such a prestigious room, but my body begs me to let go of those thoughts and live in the moment. Anyways, it is not often I will have this kind of chance offered to me.

Suddenly, Katniss shifts in her sleep. She shuffles around, unconsciously placing her arm around me. As soon as her skin touches mine, her eyes shoot open in confusion. She raises her head in a startled manner, such an opposite of the ways I emerge from my sleep. She glances back and forth, finally laying her eyes on mine. Placing one hand beneath her belly, she studies me, questions lingering in her face.

The face of sleep has vanished so easily from her, leaving in its wake the stress built from the last time she had been awake.

"Peeta," she breathes in a strained voice. My eyes have not blinked since she has turned to stare at me. My mouth is only slightly ajar as I wonder how to handle the situation.

"Why are we here?" she begs, her eyes of those on a lost puppy.

I have no reply. She finally begins to comprehend the look on my face and after another study of the room, she lays her eyes back on me. Steadily, she places a hand against my chest. I look down at it questionably.

"How long have you been awake?" she asks me.

"Only a few moments before you," I lie.

"Oh." She rests her head against my chest and I know she can hear the fast pace of my heart beats. Her eyes close gently.

"I'm so fat," she suddenly whispers.

I can't help but laugh and she lightly slaps my face. A grin mounts my face just as she looks up to gaze at my eyes. A new aura of stress darkens her face. She studies my lips intently and then moves her head towards mine. Slowly, I begin to lower mine. Before leaning in for a kiss, I faintly notice a red light on the far side of the wall. I raise my head instantly, studying the small fragment of light.

Katniss turns to follow my gaze just as I get off the bed. I hurry over to the area of the light, and suddenly, it flashes off. I halt in my step and turn to gaze back at Katniss.

"Cameras," she says in an edgy tone.

"That's sick," I scoff, sending a fist at the wall. Anger rushes through my veins. There is never a moment where the Capitol is not watching.

I slide to the floor, my back pressed against the white of the wall. Suddenly, an undistinguishable door slides open and a small child enters the room. I instantly recognize her as the "doctor" on-board our flight back to the Capitol. Her blonde hair is combed neatly away from her face as she balances a tray of food between her hands. She places it on the desk beside the bed and motions for us to be ready in ten minutes. In no time, she is out of the room.

I stare behind her, realizing I had been asleep since the time on the hovercraft when we were prisoners of war.

Now it seems as if we are the stars of an emerging show.

I can't help but think that maybe that is exactly what Snow has planned out for us.


	31. Chapter 31

Lurena POV

My grip on Johanna is one of iron. She hysterically twists her head around to stare at me with distant, yet concentrating eyes. I nearly begin to panic for a moment, but then I remember. She's on our side.

Darius stands beside me. I can easily hear his rapid breathing and I wish to calm him down, but this is war. Everyone must be for themselves at the moment.

Waiting patiently while holding on to the psychotic Johanna, I finally hear the short buzz on my belt indicating a message. I unclip the device and study the screen.

"Release her"

I nod at Darius. He swallows loudly and has to concentrate to manuever himself to his station. After reaching his planned area, he presses the button that releases the hatch to the outside world.

Sunlight floods into the room, causing Johanna to panic like an actual mutt for a moment. I can't help but feel sorry for her. But then again, this was her choice. And it was a completely modest choice if you ask me.

"Ok Johanna," I coo into her ear. The sound of her name seems to calm her nerves for a second, as if she wasn't actually turned into some rabid mutation. But the toxic inside of her sinks in again, causing her to bare her teeth at me, and atlast, pull away from me so easily I begin to nervously realize how strong she is and how close she had been to me.

Johanna takes off on qeue, trampling across the bushes surrounding the craft and into the woods beyond that would lead her into District 13. I stare blankly behind her, not comprehending at first that Darius had ran off behind her.

Once I realize he should not be anywhere near the battle, he had already disappeared into wilderness.

I raise my head in frustration. I had been hoping not to get anywhere near Johanna during her moments of combat.

Nearly forgetting to, I raise the device in my hand and type out: "Complete"

Not even a second after, I get a reply, signalled by the same buzz that trembles the device.

"New Mission; Follow Me To Capitol; Peeta And Katniss Gone"

I quickly snap the device back in place on my belt and twirl around to press the button that closes the hatch.

A form emerges from the shadows of the room.

"Darius?" I ask, but soon remember he had ran off not so long ago.

Realizing there shouldn't be anyone else on board at the moment, adrenaline rushes into my veins and I turn to run for my life.

A firm hand grabs my shoulder. I freeze in my place. A sob escapes my mouth.

"Lurena, Lurena," a calm voice whispers into my ear. Hot breath on my face makes me grow uncomfortable.

"You work so well under pressure," the voice chuckles. I then realize the melodic voice.

"Loo?" I ask in a small voice. What was she doing? Why wasn't she with Cinna?

She cackles with laughter before I hear the sound of a dagger unsheathed.

I begin to turn around to beg for mercy, but she pinches the dagger into my neck, and I freeze.

"You will be my chauffeur," she whispers as if revealing to me the secret of life.

I open my mouth to question her when I feel the dagger pushed harder against me, slightly puncturing my skin. I grow pale.

"I'm not working for the glory of these District mongrels. I'm working for mine."


	32. Chapter 32

Gale POV

"Come see this," Cinna calls from the other room. I stumble across the craft to him, where he sits on a chair, barely touching the seat with all the anxiety built inside of him. I follow his gaze to a screen I recognize as a T.V.

"Hello and welcome back to the Hunger Games!" President Snow calls proudly on the screen, recognizably addressing the crowd of Capitol people standing before him. Standing on a stage, he presses the microphone to his overblown lips as he smiles satisfactedly to the sound of cheers and cries.

In the background of the piercing cheers, I can hear many of them faintly chanting Katniss and Peeta's name. I wish I could just walk out and block out the sound, but I stay glued to the ground as I study the screen. I can feel heat come to my face. Beads of sweat tumble lightly down my forehead.

"As you all know, the previous Hunger Games had been cancelled due to technical difficulties," Snow lies, but no inch of doubt marks his face.

"Because you all, my dear Capitol citizens, were unable to receive the full dose of Games this year, we have in store for you a dazzling suprise."

The crowd before him grows restlessly silent. I watch as Snow's face observes the people before him. He grins slyly, revealing a full set of abnormally sharpened teeth.

"Tomorrow," he begins. As if on queue, the Capitol citizens screams in joy, nearly drowning out the rest of his sentence. However, I can still hear the deathly words as they escape his lethal mouth.

"At this time, we shall bring out to you the upcoming tributes of this new era of Hunger Games!" he calls out proudly. The T.V. vibrates with the delight of the crowd. "And don't think we've left out the two lovebirds this time!" The chanting of Peeta and Katniss's names begins again. It feels so distant, yet my veins pound to the beat of their words.

I feel my heart sink slowly and my breath grows ragged.

I numbly take a seat beside Cinna, whose eyes have yet to leave the television screen.

"I should've known," he breathes, finally looking down at his open hands.

With no words to speak, I place my face in my palms. The heat of my face nearly burns my fingers.

Katniss is forced, once again, to enter an arena only promising a slim chance at life. But where there is life in the arena, there is tragedy.

................................................................................................................................................

President Snow's POV

I can't help but grin proudly as the crowd before me chants the names of the two doomed to death. I can actually _feel_ the power soaking inside of me, washing over every part of my body. All these ignorant, stupified people are under my control. When I want them cheering, they cheer. When I want them nervous, they grow nervous. When I want them scared...their hands will tremble with fright.

I take a luxurious bow and begin to wave at them when I feel a hand grasp my shoulder lightly from behind. I turn to find Eleen, my personal secretary.

"What is it?" I demand at the petite girl. She pushes a lock of her bright red hair behind her ear and with a frightened hand, she places a device in my hand under my writhing gaze.

"You have received a message, Mr. President," she whispers, her voice nearly droning out to the ongoing cheers of the crowd.

I grab the device and stare at Eleen coldly.

"Couldn't you have waited until I stepped off the stage?" I ask her.

She shakes her head in a jerkish manner as the fright bubbles to her brain. "No, Sir, it's very important. Red alert."

My eyes grow wide and I can feel a chilled feeling run up my spine. Slowly, I bring the device's screen up to my face.

"Click to Download Picture"

I press my finger onto the button and a picture pops onto the screen.

Trying to hide any change in my emotions, I shoo Eleen off the stage. She shouldn't know of any of the war that we are engaged in at the moment. Her knowing can easily seep out to the rest of the Capitol.

I press the device deep into the pocket of my pants, turn around, and give off my signature wave to the crowd.

They cry out in enthusiasm and I rapidly step off stage, hand the microphone to Caesar Flickerman to continue with his signature jokes, and rush past my guards and into my personal limousine. I mute the cheers of the crowd surrounding my car and I signal for the driver to start moving.

As we make our way through the Capitol streets, I force myself to retrieve my handheld out of my pocket once more.

Staring right at me are the eyes of none other but Johanna. However, the shot clearly shows she isn't human.

The Peacekeeper who had sent this to me must've taken the photo only a few seconds before being torn apart between Johanna's teeth. His last message before eternal death.

I erase the photograph off of the screen. I feel numb. Never has anyone fought fire with fire with me. I stare out the window, hardly processing anything through my mind.

And then, it clicks. Katniss and Peeta are with me. They are the stars of what the Districts call "a rebellion". I can use the two lovebirds as to my own use. With their lives on the line, the District will fall to my feet begging for my mercy.

For the first time in my life, I feel as if I had been forced into a Hunger Game.

And it feels sick.


	33. FINAL CHAPTER

-FINAL CHAPTER-

Katniss POV

My hand is grabbing at my stomach. A nauseas feeling clouds my mind and I hold on to the upholstry of the car.

A hand grabs mine and with furrowed eyebrows, I stare up at the person seated beside me.

"It'll all be fine. You look beautiful," the stylist tells me. He had been assigned to me for this…this Hunger Games. He is nothing like Cinna, purple hair and all. I wish I could tell him this has nothing to do with the way I look. I wish I could yell it into his oblivious ear that I am going to be chewed alive in the arena, Snow will make sure of that.

But instead, I give a weak smile and turn away to stare out the window.

My baby has not been born yet and by the looks of it, I know this was going as planned for Snow.

My mind drifts off to Peeta. I will be seeing him in a few minutes. However, when I do see him, it will be in an arena I have been dreading for the past two days. How did I not see this coming?

The whole pre-Game was rushed. We were barely seen in public before this Game, and an interview with Caesar Flickerman wasn't even alotted to us.

The car stops suddenly and I feel my temporary stylist place a slim hand on my shoulder.

"Ready, darling?" he coos. I try to stop myself from giving him a dirty look. How would he know that this "Hunger Games" was merely a death sentence for people like me. To him, to all Capitol people, the truth of all this propoganda is just an annual entertainment program their "dear" President Snow offers to them.

I stagger out of the car. Surprisingly, the outfit they put us in are nearly the same as the clothes I used to wear back in District 12. I can only imagine what sort of arena this will be…

I am led into a passageway and onto a platform that will soon lead me upwards into my graveyard. I instinctually grab at my belly and make circular motions with my hand.

"It's going to be OK," I whisper to the baby sitting inside of me. I take in a deep breath as my stylist waves me good luck and the platform is elevated upwards.

"Good bye," I whisper to know one in particular.

I feel a tear in my eye. I remember standing strong at the first Hunger Games, but for the first time, I fall to the floor and cry.

In the background, I can hear Claudius Templesmith, the legendary announcer of the Hunger Games, welcoming those who are watching their T.V. screens.

Although the platform has stopped and I can feel the new air whipping through my hair, I stay in the fetus position, not wanting to get up and do this for the third time.

I can feel Claudius's voice grow nervous and I can't stop myself for smirking for a second. What are you going to do now, Capitol?

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" he finishes off quickly. I hear the microphone click off.

I feel an arm wrap around me and forcing me to sit up. I glance up and see Peeta studying me with a frightened face. He grabs the end of his shirt and wipes away the tears from my face.

"We did this two times already. We can do this again," he reminds me. He gently grabs my hand and stands up. I study his face with a solemn stare.

"I'm not doing this for me," I say. "I'm doing this for you. And the baby."

Peeta says nothing. He looks off to the distance and squints his eyes. I follow his stare and suddenly realize we are inside what looks like a burnt down District, fallen buildings and all.

Just like District 7.

"Something is coming our way," I whisper.

Peeta nods. I stand up, holding onto him for support as I do so.

"You wanna see some action?!" Peeta suddenly yells up to the sky. I stare at him with a hanging jaw. "WE'LL SHOW YOU SOME ACTION! SUCK ON THIS, SNOW!"

Peeta takes off, his grip strong on my hand. I run behind him, laughing all the way.

**Thank you for reading :) And for no confusion, this isn't the end of the story. This is only the final chapter of the first part. As to not make this fanfiction too lengthy, I decided to continue the next part of the story in a new fanfiction. Add me to your AUTHOR ALERT list in order to be notified by what the name of the story and when I put up the next chapter is.**

**-smyle94 **

**P.S: Thank you to my loyal fans, including DrivesLikeACullen, koalakoala9836, Maria81593, and so many more. 3**


End file.
